Un Caso Sin Igual
by Malorum55
Summary: Somos la peor agencia de detectives y estoy orgulloso de eso. Pero, prefiero que sea así a tener que volver a enfrentarme a un horror sin igual. Un caso… que nos marcaría para siempre, desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Protagonistas: Team Chaotix. Parejas: Vecnilla
1. Abriendo un caso pasado

Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que la disfruten. Sin nada más, a leer.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Un Caso Sin Igual**

 **Capítulo 01: Abriendo un caso pasado.**

El polvo en aquellos papeles se elevaba por todo el lugar, provocando que los que las dos chicas jóvenes que estaban cerca tosieran.

\- Tapate la nariz, Cream. – Le aconsejó la joven eriza de pelaje rosada, de 12 años de edad, de iris verde esmeralda, portando su típico atuendo de color rojo con una franja blanca al final de este, así como botas rojas con una línea blanca en el medio y portaba en sus muñecas unos brazaletes con forma de anillos, y para finalizar portaba en sobre su cabeza una diadema roja.

\- Good idea Amy, but… (Buena idea Amy, pero…) – Refutó la coneja, de 6 años de edad, de pelaje café crema, y partes anaranjados en la punta de sus orejas, entre ellas, y rodeando sus ojos, de iris anaranjados, portando sobre su cuerpo un vestido naranja, con zapatos de colores amarillo naranja y blanco, y guantes blancos, con un punto dorado en la muñecas; quien agitó sus orejas para disipar el polvo. Sin embargo, al hacer esto solo provocó que los papeles que se encontraban en el suelo salieran volando como hojas arrancadas de un árbol por una fuerte frisa de otoño.

\- ¿Vinieron a ayudar o desmantelar? – Preguntó refunfuñando Charmy Bee, una abeja antropomórfica de no más de 6 años, de pelaje de franjas amarillo y negro que se interponían uno después del otro e iris de color naranja, quien portaba un casco de piloto con sus gafas, un chaleco naranja y unos guantes blancos con sus puños de color negro. Ante la declaración, los tres comenzaron una pequeña discusión.

\- Oigan, si siguen peleando no vamos a terminar de limpiar para el final del día. – Interpuso Espio, el camaleón antropomórfico de pelaje fucsia, cuerno amarrillo y ojos amarillos dorados, portando unos brazaletes negros con puntos dorados, donde debajo de estos tenían unas vendas como detalles y por encima unos detalles metálicos, quien no debía tener más de 16 años; con un plumero en mano, deteniendo la discusión. Los tres se vieron y se dieron disculpas, continuando con la ardua labor. El jefe de ellos (Espio y Charmy), quien era un cocodrilo antropomórfico de pelaje verde y verde claro en la panza y de ojos bermellón o vermilion, con una cadena de oro sobre diminuto e imperceptible cuello, unos audífonos inalámbricos, guantes blanco, brazaletes negros con rayas amarillas y hebillas de oro, y con zapatos que combinaban con estos últimos, de no más de 20 años de edad; se acercó a la madre de la pequeña conejita, quien cargaba con esfuerzo unas tres cajas viejas.

\- Realmente no era necesario que nos vinieran a ayudar. – Exclamaba Vector, tratando de quitarle una de las cajas a Vanilla. Ella, al igual que su hija, era una coneja antropomórfica de pelaje café crema, con pequeñas partes naranja que rodeaban sus ojos, la punta de sus orejas y el pequeño copete en su cabeza y de ojos de color café, quien portaba un vestido lavanda, unos guantes blancos, un chaleco de color rojo carmesí al igual que sus zapatos de tacón y un pañuelo azul sobre su cuello, que no parecía tener más de 25 años.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma. – Le indicó Vanilla, denotándose en su voz un poco de molestia al sentir poca confianza en ella.

\- Sé que puedes, pero…– Siguió intentando quitarle las cajas, y gracias a ello estas se cayeron. Los muchos papeles de informes y registros se esparcieron por todo el lugar. Unos gestos de disgustos se presentaron en los rostros de todos.

\- Mira lo que causaste. – Declaró molesta Vanilla, comenzando a recoger uno a uno todo lo tirado.

\- También fue tú culpa. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si me dejaras ayudarte. ¿Es que acaso las mujeres de Carcer City son todas así de obstinadas? – Preguntó Vector pero, al ver como se visualizó una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de la coneja, en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Se escuchó preguntar por parte de Amy, lo que provocó que las miradas del cocodrilo y la coneja se detuvieran y se fijaran en ella.

\- Es una foto de nuestros antiguos miembros. – Comentó Vector, acercándose a la eriza rosada.

\- Eso lo sé, pero… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó nuevamente Amy, inflando un poco mejillas.

\- Ese es mi papá. Se llamaba Charly. Esa foto fue de hace 15 años. Él tenía como 10 años en ese entonces. – Exclamó Charmy con alegría, quitándole de las manos de la eriza la foto y abrazándola.

\- Mis hermanos crearon a _"La Agencia de Detectives Chaotix"_ hace muchos años atrás. El padre de Charmy se les unió casi inmediatamente después. – Comentó Vector, observando como Vanilla leía varios de los papeles tirados.

\- ¿Y por qué usted señor Vector no se les unió inmediatamente? – Preguntó ahora Cream.

\- Mis hermanos tenían 20 y yo 5, y nuestros padres no me dieron autorización. – Dijo, soltado una leve carcajada.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu papá ahora, Charmy? – Le preguntó la pequeña coneja al abejorro.

\- Él está… resolviendo crímenes en otros países. – Le respondió Charmy con una tristeza que lo hizo abandonar la sala.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó inocentemente Cream, con culpa en su interior.

\- No, no lo hiciste. Es solo que ya ha pasado tiempo desde que vio a su padre. – Con estas palabras, Espio le mostró un nuevo retrato Amy y a Cream, donde se podía observar ahora un nuevo grupo de integrantes. De izquierda a derecha se encontraba: Charly, cargando en sus brazos un pequeño Charmy que no denotaba más de 1 año, Vector, con una apariencia más delgada, sin su cadena de oro, guantes solamente blancos y sus auriculares estaban conectados a un walkman; después se encontraba Espio, de 10 años de edad y un cuerpo un poco más pequeño; y por último se encontraba un felino de pelaje negro con blanco rodeándole parte de su boca/hocico y su ojo derecho como un parche, portando una camisa blanca, pantalones jean azules y tenis blancos con una línea negra lateral.

\- Veo que tus hermanos desistieron del trabajo de detectives. – Recalcaba Amy, posando su mirada en Vector nuevamente.

\- Ambos decidieron enlistarse en la policía. Uno está en Miami, Florida y el otro en New Marais, Lousiana. – Le explicó, sonriéndole. Guardando el retrato, Espio y todos los demás volvieron a continuar con la limpieza del cuartel.

* * *

La tarde pasó con una rapidez que poco notaron debido a la ardua labor. Haciendo aquellos oficios, charlas sobre qué pasó Mighty the Armadillo y Ray the Flying Squirrel. Las respuestas por parte del grupo fue que ellos querían un cambio de ambiente, por lo que iniciaron un grupo conocido como los _"New Chaotix"_ en algún país de Sudamérica; así como también que su tercer miembro se trataba de la novia felina de Mighty, llamada Honey the Cat.

\- Con esto último, terminamos. – Declaró Amy feliz. – Ahora ya ustedes dos no tienen excusas de asistir a su cita. – Insinuaba, con una mirada de complicidad, viendo a Vanilla.

\- Tienes toda la razón. – Le aceptaba con calma Vanilla. – Cream, pórtate bien con Amy. –

\- Yes, mommy (Sí, mami). – Decía con ánimo, tomando la mano de Amy.

Uno a uno, se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, quedando solo Vanilla y Vector en aquel cuartel.

\- Voy a serte honesto: Como creí que no iríamos a salir, no hice ninguna reserva en algún restaurante elegante. Si quieres, podemos…– antes que pudiera continuar, vio como la mirada de Vanilla se puso fría.

\- ¿Qué más sabes? – Preguntó con seriedad.

\- No entiendo a qué te…– Trató de excusarse el cocodrilo, pero ella lo señaló con el dedo.

\- Dime todo lo que sepas de mí…– Le exigió, con un tono de voz más alto, viéndose amenazadora.

\- Yo…– Tragó saliva, tomando un suspiro para ganar confianza. –… sé que eres de una ciudad llamada Carcer City. A la edad de 14 años ganaste una beca universitaria. Al finalizar, con 16 años, te seleccionaron junto con una compañera para la pasantía en la ciudad capital del reino de Soleanna (la cual tiene el mismo nombre). – Se detuvo brevemente.

\- Continua. – Exigió Vanilla, lo que atemorizaba un poco a Vector.

\- Tú solo duraste un año de tu pasantía ya que después desapareciste misteriosamente, junto con tus padres, y no se supo nada de ti por un tiempo. La próxima vez que hubo un registro tuyo en la ciudad fue a los 19 años. Declaraste que tu padre y madre murieron por un accidente.; igualmente, en el pueblo en donde vives, en Green Peace, registraste a tú hija a los tres meses de nacida; y eso es todo lo que sé de ti. – Declaró, con suma vergüenza. Con rapidez, tomándolo desprevenido, Vanilla le dio una cachetada. Ese golpe le dolió más a ella que a él físicamente, pero a Vector lo dejó destrozado en el alma.

\- Yo pensé que tú…– Se tapó su boca, ya que no pudo soportar expresar sus palabras.

\- Vanilla, déjame explicarte que todo es parte del…– Trató de excusarse.

\- Shut up! (¡Cállate!) – Gritó con enojo, silenciándolo en el acto. – Creí que podía confiar en ti. Después de mucho tiempo negándome a continuar mi vida, sentí una oportunidad en ti Vector. Ahora me doy cuenta… que me equivoqué. – Dijo decepcionada. – Vector, tú has ayudado a mi hija y se ha entablado una buena amistad entre nosotros, pero no podré verte de la misma manera nunca más. – Terminó de hablar, dándole la espalda. Lentamente Vanilla dio varios pasos a la puerta, dispuesta a irse y él sabía que una vez que saliera cualquier pizca de esperanza entre ellos se perdería para siempre.

\- El padre de Charmy no está en ningún país del exterior. – Al decir esto Vector detuvo a Vanilla, quien ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Ella giró, con confusión. Era una confesión rara ante la situación que se presentaba.

\- ¿Está muerto? – Preguntó.

\- No, ni tampoco sería capaz de abandonar a su hijo… por voluntad propia. – Declaró.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Nuevamente preguntó Vanilla.

\- Te puedo llevar a donde se encuentra. – Le indicó. Vanilla dudó por un momento, pero al final aceptó. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que confiar en él, a pesar de lo que acabó de pasar. Asintiendo, Vector le mostró una sonrisa algo forjada, como para bajar la tensión que aún quedaba. Del pequeño garaje que tenían en el cuartel, Vector sacó bajo un plástico protector un auto verde con franjas negras a los lados, con el logotipo de la empresa en las puertas delanteras, que fue hecho a la medida del cocodrilo.

\- Es… llamativo. – Alagó ante la observación del vehículo.

\- Gracias. No se usa casi. Se compró para aquellas investigaciones que se tuvieran que hacer en otros estados o condados. – Le explicaba, subiéndose al auto y encendiendo con dificultad el motor. Una vez encendido, y fuera del garaje, Vanilla se subió, cerró la puerta e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. A través de su celular, la joven madre le comunicó a su hija que posiblemente llegaría más tarde de lo que había planeado, por lo que su hija le comentó que no habría problema; que no era necesario que diera explicaciones. Tras desearle las buenas noches, Vanilla vio cómo poco a poco se alejaban de la ciudad. Las luces artificiales que iluminaban los cielos fueron remplazadas por la bastedad de la oscuridad. Ella quería preguntar a donde iban, pero desistió. _"Debía mantener la calma"._

* * *

Pasó casi una hora, tiempo que aprovechó la coneja para dar una pequeña siesta. Sus párpados se abrieron al sentir como la velocidad del vehículo disminuía, casi deteniéndose. Lo primero que vieron fue la reja enorme, con el nombre de _"Hospital Psiquiátrico New Hope (Nueva Esperanza)"_ grabada en ella, que protegía la entrada de aquel centro hospitalario. Vector se presentó, por lo que el vigilante le permitió la entrada. Dejaron estacionado el auto, y a paso ligero entraron. Sin caminar mucho dentro de la recepción, una chica de cabello largo, pero recogido, de color rubio de tez blanca, ojos azules y con una vestimenta de una bata de laboratorio, falda negra que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas y unos tacones del mismo color, se acercaba con entusiasmo.

\- Vector, es raro verte en esto días. – Comentó, dándole un abrazo al cocodrilo.

\- Vanilla, te presento a la doctora Harleen Quinzel. – Le presentó, por lo que la coneja café crema levantó la mano para darle un saludo cortés.

\- Llámame Harley. Todos lo hacen. – Le indicó, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Yo… yo soy Vanilla the Rabbit. – Se presentó, perturbándose solo un poquito por aquella sonrisa.

\- Harley, necesito que me permitas verlo. – Le indicaba la razón de su venida, por lo que la sonrisa en aquella rubia poco a poco disminuía.

\- Vector…– Trató de decir algo, como si quisiera negarse. – Olvídalo. Ya conoces el camino. Puedes durar todo lo que quieras, solo no te olvides de avisarnos antes de irte. – Expresó, sin ánimo, despidiéndose de ambos y retirándose de allí. Subiendo hasta el cuarto piso, los dos caminaron por un largo pasillo. De improvisto, una enfermera salió de una habitación, con 404 como enumeración, toda asustada. Ella, al igual que Harley, era rubia pero con el cabello suelto y sobre su uniforme usaba pequeño abrigo de color rojo.

\- ¡Yo ya no puedo más! – Mencionó angustiada para ella misma, caminando con rapidez e incluso chocándose y siendo indiferente con ambos. Vanilla dio una pequeño mirada a la paciente que se encontraba en la habitación, descubriendo que se trataba de una chica. No podía dar una edad aproximada, pero parecía tener 20 años. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas, pero lo que la perturbaba un poco era la manera en como la miraba directo a los ojos. No decía ni una palabra, pero ella podía jurar que escuchaba voces a su alrededor pronunciando nombres poco entendibles. Sus pensamientos se disiparon al sentir la mano de Vector sobre su hombro, lo que provocó que diera un pequeño respingo de miedo.

\- Disculpa a Lisa. Siempre es así. – Trató de excusar Vector a la chica.

\- ¿No debería estar en un hospital? – Le comentó, señalándola con el dedo, debido a la gravedad de lo que parecían sus heridas.

\- Los hospitales pidieron que se la llevaran. Alessa les atemorizaba, pero no es su culpa. Nadie puede quedar cuerdo si a los 11 años tu madre trata de quemarte viva para un ritual. – Terminó de narrar.

\- Oh cielos. – Dijo Vanilla, doliéndole oír esas palabras, por lo que entró a la habitación y, ante la mirada de temor que ahora se proyectaba en los ojos de Alessa, la besó en su frente. Unas lágrimas salieron de aquella chica, como si al recibir aquel beso de cariño fuera algo raro y nuevo que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Vanilla se retiró, no sin antes sonreírle y desearle buenas noches. Lo último que vio de Alessa fue como cogía una hoja y lápices de colores y comenzaba a dibujar algo.

Continuando, caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, en donde la habitación 425 los esperaba. Vector oprimió unos botones en el panel de control al lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió al digitar el código correctamente. Ambos entraron y los ojos de la coneja se quedaron fijos en su huésped.

\- Vanilla, te presento a Charly Bee. – Le presentó a la abeja antropomórfica macho, quien se podía asegurar era casi idéntico a su hijo (solo que mucho más grande), y yacía tirado en el suelo del cuarto acolchado hasta las paredes. – Hola viejo amigo y compañero. Sé que vine antes de lo previsto, pero no importa. ¿Quieres decir algo? – Le preguntó, pero no hubo respuestas. Los ojos de Charly solo se mostraban vacíos y sin vida. _"Era un cuerpo sin alma"._

\- ¿Recuerdas tu hijo? – Preguntó ahora Vanilla, pero igualmente no hubo respuesta por parte de él.

\- Esfuérzate. No olvides a la persona que más amas. – Le pidió Vector calmadamente.

\- Char… Char… my… my… – Trató de pronunciar lentamente, levantando la mirada. Con una rapidez fugaz, se pudo ver un leve resplandor en los ojos apagados de Charly; pero antes de que pudieran alegrarse por ello, Charly enloqueció y, dándole un puñetazo a Vector, se abalanzó sobre la coneja, a la cual trató de estrangular. Así como pasó de improvisto, soltó a Vanilla y comenzó a golpearse contra de las paredes. Vector la sacó de allí, mientras Charly aún seguían concentrado en golpearse a sí mismo. Vector sobaba la espalda de Vanilla mientras tosía con fuerza.

\- Dime como llegó a ese estado. – Pidió con una mirada de dolor.

\- Of Course. (Por supuesto). – Aceptando, la llevó a la sala de actividades de aquella planta del cuarto piso. No era muy grande, pero sin darles más vueltas al asunto se sentaron en unas de las mesas. – Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por inmiscuirme en tu pasado. – Se disculpaba, pero ella se notaba reacia ante esto. – Es solo que somos detectives. No podemos permitirnos cometer errores. –

\- Vector, yo…– Trató de afirmar o contrariar aquellas palabras, pero vector la detuvo.

\- Realmente te pido que me perdones. No tiene que ser ahora, ni aquí, pero espero que me perdones porque… lo que siento por ti es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras, excepto con un _"I love you (Te amo)"._ – Esta petición provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas de Vanilla, quien no creía oír tan pronto aquellas palabras.

\- Investigas a todo los que conoces por lo que le pasó a Charly, ¿verdad? – Con esta duda, Vector solo rió por lo bajo.

\- Eso ya lo hacíamos antes de eso, ya que era parte del protocolo; pero tienes razón, luego de lo de Charly, traté de ser más estricto, pero a veces no se nos va muy bien. – Terminó de explicar. Vanilla deducía que cada palabra que decía solo era para evitar iniciar su historia, y tener que recordar cualquier tragedia pasada.

\- Vector, cuando finalices tu historia yo te contaré la mía. – Informó, dejándolo sorprendido.

\- Okay, iniciemos entonces…–

* * *

 **Inicio Flashback**

 **Inicio POV Vector the Crocodile.**

Corría con todas mis fuerzas. No podía llegar tarde, porque de así ser el caso alguien moriría. No tuve tiempo de comunicarme con nadie más. _"Estaba solo en esto"_. Sin importarme como me veía la gente, algo asustada o con desconfianza, seguí corriendo. Realmente quise llamar a mis compañeros, pero ya corriendo descubrí que había dejado mi comunicador en casa, y el tiempo no ameritaba para devolverme. Ya para cuando llegué con una palanca que _"tomé prestado",_ abrí una de las tapas de las alcantarillas y me lancé sin pensar.

\- Mañana las piernas me dolerán mucho. – Me dije a mí mismo, sintiendo el dolor del choque contra el piso, tomando nuevamente curso. Aquellas cloacas apestaban a más no poder y los diversos túneles que tenían eran como estar atrapado en un maldito laberinto, por lo que no me hacía fácil el trabajo. Tan solo con escuchar el grito de socorro de una voz femenina mi esperanza vuelven al descubrir que aún no es tarde, y gracias al eco de este pudo ubicar su localización.

\- ¡Auxilio, por favor! – Pedía en gritos aquella chica de tez negra y cabello corto, quien colgaba de las muñecas de sus manos y su vestimenta se encontraba desgarrado en varias partes. Ella me vio, a lo que se alegró por ello, pero con rapidez le hice un gesto de silencio. Además de sus gritos, pude percatarme de sonidos de pisadas. Si el que la atrapó aún está aquí, y si se encuentra armado, las cosas pueden salirse de control.

\- Je vous vois enfin accepter votre destin, mon ciel. (Veo que al fin aceptas tu destino, mi cielo). – Decía de manera elegante en un dialecto que conocía, pero que no entendía, aquel sujeto, con traje de gala, que ocultaba su rostro a través de una máscara como de ópera o de fiestas refinadas. Alzando el cuchillo que se encontraba en sus manos, se dispuso a darle fin a la vida de la chica.

\- Stop! (¡Alto!) – Grite, así como corría y lo golpeaba con uno de mis hombros, tirándolo al suelo. Tratando de recomponerse, yo solté a la chica. Ella se fue corriendo, dejándome un problema menos en mis manos.

\- Ce sacrilège sera payé avec votre vie (Este sacrilegio será pagado con tu vida). – Pronunció nuevamente en su dialecto, pero le di poco importancia ya que me apuntaba con una pistola que sacó de sus bolsillos. Creí que sería mi final, no había escapatoria; ante todo pronóstico, mis ojos vieron como tres shuriken (estrellas ninjas de cuatro puntas) impactaban en la mano del sujeto, soltando el arma. Sin desaprovechar la situación, rugí con tal fuerza que aquel sujeto se tapó sus oídos, gritando de dolor. Con un puñetazo, lo noqueé.

\- Bien hecho, Vector. – Escuché alagarme, pero no había nadie. Con una carcajada, sonreí.

\- Sal de donde estés, Espio. – Declaré, por lo que de una de las paredes el poder de camuflaje que cubría a aquel joven camaleón fucsia desaparecía. Sin embargo, recordando a la chica que antes colgaba, me dispuse a irme en su búsqueda. – Esa chica está bien. No te preocupes. Charly y Byon tienen la situación en sus manos. – Expresaba al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba, por lo que volvió esa sensación de tranquilidad… por ahora.

* * *

\- ¡¿Es que estabas loco?! ¡Pudiste salir herido! – Me reprimenda Charly frente a mis compañeros, quienes mantenían expresiones serias.

\- Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, no la habría podido salvar a la chica a tiempo. – Le refuté, manteniéndome firme.

\- Tienes razón, y a la vez no. Si Espio no llega a tiempo, tú habría ocupado el lugar de la chica. – Se detuvo, manteniéndose en silencio. Tomando a su hijo Charmy, de apenas 1 año, quien comía una manzana en rodajas, él miró ahora con una expresión más calmada. – Yo sé lo que querías hacer, pero arriesgarse de esa manera no te llevará a nada. Eres mi amigo y te quiero como un hermano, por lo que me dolería si algo te pasara. – Sus palabras dieron en el clavo, desvaneciendo aquella ira que pasaba en mí. _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si Espio no llegaba? ¿Habría muerto?"_.

\- ¿Quieres que anote esto al archivo, y cierre el caso? – Escuché preguntar por mi compañero felino, quien tenía 17 años de edad (solo dos años mayor que yo) de pelaje negro con blanco rodeándole parte de su boca/hocico y su ojo derecho como un parche, portando una camisa blanca, pantalones jean azules y tenis blancos con una línea negra lateral.

\- Hazlo, Byon. – Le afirmó Charly, por lo que él se puso en marcha. Ya sin tener más nada que escuchar y decir frente a nuestro jefe, me dirigí donde Byon, quien se sentaba de manera extraña, encorvando su espalda.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Le pregunté, por lo que él asintió.

\- Dime cómo fue que dedujiste donde se encontrarías el culpable. –

\- Algo sencillo, de hecho. – Declaraba, observando como estirabas para alistarse a teclear en el computador. – Lo que pasó fue así: _"Luego de investigar a los posibles sospechosos de la desaparición de hace unos días de Hannah, pequeñas pistas me llegaron a la mente de quien podría ser el culpable; así mismo, a pesar de que su madre y padre negara algún tipo de grupo o secta al que siguiera, se pudo observar en su habitación objetos de hacían parte de rituales y otras cosas que no hace falta mencionar. De allí fue que pude descubrir donde encontraba; e igualmente, durante la entrevista a uno de los sospechosos, un olor raro se hacía presente en su casa, procedentes de unos zapatos, los cuales trató de cubrir con una tela fina. Tal suciedad y olor se igualaba al agua de las cloacas o alcantarillas."_. – Terminé de narrar, así como Byon terminaba de escribir.

\- ¿Quieres que anote que, de todos los sospechosos, ese fue del que desconfiaste más? ¿Qué tus instintos te guiaban a que él era el malo? – Preguntó en burla, lo que me hizo reír.

\- Déjalo así. – Le declaré, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. Él imprimió el informe, lo puso en una carpeta y lo guardó en uno de los gabinetes de los archivadores. – ¿Crees que nos den mañana mismo el dinero por resolver el caso? –

\- Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero. – Dijo seriamente. – Pero ya a Charly le entregaron el cheque. – Declaró sonriente, por lo que ya podía imaginarme mi parte en mis manos.

\- Con ese dinero, mi chica y yo vamos a tener un buen fin de semana. Estaremos muy juntos. – Le comenté de manera picara.

\- Eso es mucha información, así que no olvides traerme fotos. – Se burló, cayendo en carcajadas. Yo también hice lo mismo, limpiándome una pequeña lágrima que brotó de uno de mis ojos.

* * *

Finalizado todo lo que teníamos pendiente (es decir, el papeleo), todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares.

\- Nos vemos el martes, Vector the Crocodile. – Se despedía con entusiasmo Byon.

\- Disfrutas de tus vacaciones, Byon Biday – Le dije con gracia, sacándole una sonrisa. – Igualmente, nos vemos Espio. Medita y entrena mucho. – Le dije, a lo que asintió.

\- Chao, tao Victor. – Trató de despedirse Charmy con ternura. Yo me acerqué y le acaricié su cabecita.

\- Chao chiquitín. Cuida a tu padre. – Le pedí, a lo que asintió. – Nos vemos el martes, jefe. – Le dije a Charly. Sin más, tomé mi camino a mi casa.

Ya allí, en mi pequeño apartamento, me recosté en mi sillón reclinable frente al televisor. Puse las noticias para despejar mi mente pero, como era de esperar, solo daban noticias trágicas; por lo que cambie el canal a otro, viéndome unas películas de detectives. Sin saberlo, me quedé dormido.

* * *

\- Despierta dulzura. – Su voz dulce me despertó. Al abrir mis párpados, aquella linda equidna de pelaje rojo escarlata e iris de marrón ocre besaba mis grueso hocico con sus delicados labios. Su nombre era Jenny-Lee, de 17 años, y no había nada que no hiciera por ella.

\- Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te fue en la academia? – Le pregunté

\- Bien, dejaron muchos trabajos y cosas aburridas. – Comentó con desanimo. – Pero lo vale. Quiero ser una gran detective en la policía. – Finalizó empuñando la mano, mostrando confianza en sí misma. – Vamos a la cama. – Me pidió con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Solo son las 9 pm. – Mencioné, sacándole una risa. Tarde casi un segundo en entender lo que quiso decir. – Oooh, ya veo. – Dije apenado.

\- Despeja tu mente, detective. – Al pronunciar estas palabras, poco a poco se desprendió de cada una de las prendas de su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnud…–

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Vector se detuvo al ver como la expresión en el rostro de Vanilla cambiaba de interés a seriedad.

\- Creo que no necesito contar que pasó luego. – Declaró él con pena, sobándose la mano sobre su cabeza.

\- Tengo una hija, se lo que pasó; así que sí, creo que lo mejor es dejar esa escena a un lado. – Le afirmó sus palabras, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por casi escuchar su vida íntima.

\- Okay, continuemos…–

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El sonido de mi comunicador me despertó, sintiendo ahora fastidio al recibir una llamada tan de madrugada. Jenny-Lee también se despertó por lo que se giró, dándome la espalda. Mientras alargaba la mano para contestar, yo aproveché para abrazarla por detrás y besarle su cuello y hombros.

\- Ya Vector. Dentro de unas horas más continuamos donde lo dejamos. – Informaba con cansancio. – Aló. Sí, ya… te lo paso. – Indicó entre bostezos, pasándome mi comunicador.

\- Aquí Vector. – Al otro lado, oía como Charly me indicaba que tenía que ir urgentemente a la ubicación que me daba. Que no me demorara. – Fine (bien), allí estaré. – La comunicación terminó, a lo que me alisté con afán y, dándole muchos besos en varias partes a Jenny-Lee, me despedí, corriendo nuevamente a la ubicación.

* * *

Aquella imagen que habían visto mis ojos no quería desaparecer de mi mente. Trataba de no pensar en ello, pero me era imposible. Las ganas de vomitar no se hicieron esperar más, por lo que expulsé por mi boca todos aquellos alimentos que aún no se habían desecho o digerido en mi estómago. Esa chica, Hannah, yacía colgando desnuda, con una marca de **_"_** ** _III_** ** _"_** en su abdomen, en la misma recamara de la que le salvé de su destino fatal hacía varias horas atrás. Lo peor de la imagen era como la habían colgado. _"No colgaba ni de sus piernas o brazos, sino de un tubo de metal perforado en su cabeza que sobresalía de oreja a oreja"._

\- Ya se tomaron todas las fotos necesarias para la investigación. Bajen ese cuerpo de una vez. – Pidió el detective de policía a los forenses. – Charly, sé que necesito tu ayuda para este caso. – Le indicó, notándosele temor en su voz. Espio, Byon y yo vimos a Charly, quien capto nuestro apoyo incondicional.

\- Tranquilo, Ramírez. Tienes todo el apoyo de _"The Chaotix"_ a tu disposición. No descansaremos hasta atrapar al culpable. – Indicó firme.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció el detective Ramírez, estrechando la mano de todos los de la agencia.

\- Me temo que tendrás que cancelar tu fin de semana con Jenny-Lee, Vector. – Declaró Charly con un tono chistoso tratando de alegrar el ambiente tétrico, pero era inútil. _"Tan solo con ver a Hannah, supuse que peores cosas vendrían"._

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. No solviden dejar sus reviews, se los agradecería bastante. Si lo desean, me pueden seguir en Facebook. El link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

 ** _Sin más, hasta la próxima. :D_**


	2. Dolor y locura

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Dolor y locura**

Lo que quedaba de esa espantosa noche se disipó ante los rayos del sol que ahora iluminaban los cielos. Llevábamos casi cinco horas revisando las fotografías de no solo Hannah, si no de las otras tres víctimas anteriores a ella. Al igual que Hannah, en el abdomen de los otros tres se veían marcas grabadas a fuego vivo con hierro con una enumeración.

\- ¿Qué tenemos? – Preguntó Charly, sobándose con una mano su cabeza y con la otra acercando su taza para beber café y mantenerse despierto. Con un suspiro, volví a acomodar las mismas imágenes sobre el escritorio.

\- Nuevamente, hemos podido resaltar que serán un total de seis víctimas las que tiene planeado el asesino, las cuales ya van cuatro. – Informé, mostrando las imágenes de las cuatro víctimas. – Sabemos esto porque las marcas grabadas, con alguna especie de hierro, marcan diversos números en la antigua enumeración Soleanna. – Seguía diciendo esto que ya se había deducido hace horas. – La primera víctima, de nombre Adolf, tenía marcado **_"VI"_** , siendo el número seis; la segunda, de nombre Ethan, tenía **_"V"_** el cual es el cinco; la tercera víctima, de nombre Gladis, en su caso, es el **_"IV"_** , es decir cuatro; y por ultimo tenemos a Hannah quien tiene **_"III"_** , es decir tres. – Terminé de hablar.

\- Solo quedan dos para salvar. – Dijo Charly, parándose de su asiento. – No sé qué hacer. – Expresó con angustia.

\- Jefe, seguro lograremos algo. Verá que lo atraparemos. – Lo animaba Espio, pero Charly le negaba con la cabeza.

\- Espio tiene razón. Solo debemos encontrar el modus operandi del asesino, y que es lo que conecta a las víctimas. – Ahora dijo Byon. La verdad, podía entender a Charly. _"Nos hemos enfrentado a simples ladrones o asesino, pero a un asesino serial de sangre fría nunca"_.

Tomando nuevamente los papeles, me senté en mi escritorio. Allí, revisé cada detalle que pude sin ningún avance. Me sentía inútil ante este caso.

\- Dame una pista. Dame cualquier cosa para atrapar a quien te hizo esto. – Dije en susurro a la foto de Hannah, casi como un ruego. De todos los que estaban allí, mi conciencia se corroía por aquella chica que yo salvé. Dándome cuenta de la tontería que hacía, nuevamente revisé los otros informes policiales de las víctimas. _"Algo debía unirlos"_.

* * *

\- Creo que debemos sacar tiempo para almorzar. – Indicó Espio, a lo que yo no pude negarle. El tiempo trascurrió tan rápido que ya eran las doce de la tarde en punto, y ni nos dimos cuenta.

\- Hazlo. Cómprate algo ligero. No podemos detenernos. – Recalcó Charly, manteniendo fija su mirada en los informes. Tomando el dinero, y ya listo para salir, se acercó a la puerta pero en ese momento se abrió.

\- Hello. – Saludó cordialmente mi novia, Jenny-Lee, cargando una canasta de picnic.

\- Hola Jenny-Lee. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté, pero fácilmente se podía deducir sus razones. Ella me miró con una ceja arqueada, soltando un suspiro.

\- Supuse que no habrían comido en todo el día, así que les he traído el almuerzo. – Informó acertando, sacando algunos platillos y poniéndolo sobre nuestros escritorios.

\- ¿Tu hiciste toda la comida? – Preguntó Byon, mostrándose unos gestos en su rostro.

\- No, Byon. Compré todo de camino acá. Sabes que soy pésima cocinera. – Recalcó, viéndolo seriamente. Sin más, nos sentamos a comer. Mientras lo hacíamos, me dio algo de pena como mi novia insistió en dármela, viendo como Espio y Byon aguantaba las ganas de reírse. Al finalizar, ella recogió todos los platos y se dispuso a irse.

\- Adiós Chicos. Chao, cariño. – Dijo ella despidiéndose con un tono dulce. Yo me agaché un poco para recibir de sus dulce labios unos de sus tiernos besos en mi grueso hocico. Al finalizar, noté como se quedó mirando uno de los informes.

\- Eso es confidencial. – Le indiqué con autoridad, pero ella solo giró los ojos. Tomándolo, miró la foto de la tercera víctima. Extrañamente, se quedó pensativa. – ¿Pasa algo? –

\- No lo sé. Es que me parecía conocida. – Me respondió, pero ella al instante se negó y nuevamente se despidió de todos (así como igualmente me besó de nuevo). Al caminar, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayendo sobre Byon, lo besó. Ella se separó rápidamente de él, lo miró y comenzó a reírse. – Espero que tu novio no se enoje al saber que me besaste. – Indicó, soltando carcajadas. Sin más, ahora sí se fue.

Analizando las palabras de Jenny-Lee, está vez hice algo que no se me había ocurrido en toda la mañana. Escribiendo el nombre de la primera víctima en nuestra base de datos de casos ya cerrados o sin resolver pasó lo que pensé, _"nada"_. Por un momento dudé si escribir el nombre de la segunda víctima, pero no tenía más opciones. Escribiéndolo, me sorprendí que apareciera al instante. Hice lo mismo con las otras dos víctimas, y hubo el mismo resultado.

\- ¡Chicos, vengan aquí! – Los llamé con urgencia. Espio, Byon y Charly se acercaron a mi escritorio, viendo lo que yo veía. – Fueron clientes nuestros. Están registrados en nuestros archivos. _"Nosotros somos la clave"._ – Les indiqué, por lo que pude notar como sus expresiones se pusieron pensativas.

\- Eso parece, pero la primera víctima no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, o con las otras víctimas. Nunca lo hemos tenido a él como un empleador u objetivo. –

\- En eso se equivocan. – Le indiqué, dejándolos confusos. – Adolf trabajaba en la misma empresa de anuncios que una vez se contrató para la propaganda de la agencia. – Les expliqué, mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

\- Bien hecho. Ahora, repasemos lo que tenemos. – Pidió Charly.

\- Okay. Sabemos que Adolf, la primera víctima, fue encontrado muerto en su trabajo. Su causa de muerte se debió a un ácido que quemó su boca y parte de la garganta. Ethan, la segunda víctima, fue encontrado muerto en la vieja casa su padre, con sus ojos retirados. Él nos contrató para encontrar el testamento perdido de su madre. – Me detuve por un segundo, tomando un poco de aire. – La tercera víctima, Gladis, la encontraron con dos destornilladores clavados en sus fosas nasales en un viejo pequeño lote abandonado cerca de su casa. A ella le ayudamos a atrapar al hombre que la violó y la mantuvo cautiva durante días; y, por último, tenemos a Hannah a quien…– En eso, sentí como se me hizo un nudo en mi estómago tan solo al pensar en esa chica, lo que evitó que siguiera hablando.

\- Por ultimo tenemos a Hannah, la cuarta víctima, quien fue colgada por un tubo de metal en su cráneo que sobresalía por sus oídos. Sus padres nos contrataron para encontrarla, lo que hicimos. Además, los lugares en donde se encontraron sus cuerpos fue donde ocurrieron parte de los hechos que nos pedían investigar. – Terminó Byon de detallar nuestros descubrimientos. – De resto… eso todo. –

\- Sentidos. – Expresó Espio seriamente.

\- What do you mean? (¿A qué te refieres?). – preguntamos todos a la vez ante esa palabra sin razón aparente.

\- Los órganos que fueron atacados específicamente se trataron de los sentidos. – Explicaba el camaleón. – _"Gusto, vista, olfato y oído"._ – Detallaba Espio con tranquilidad.

\- So (entonces)… ¿solo queda una víctima? – Pregunté, ya que no cuadraba con parte de nuestras deducciones.

\- No. – Contestó de manera rápida Charly. – Solo hemos visto víctimas humanas. Los animales tienen otros sentidos, además de los mencionados, por lo que puede que uno de las víctimas, o las restantes, sean animales antropomórficos. – Terminó, mostrando con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó Byon.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta otra cosa los unen. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- What? (¿Qué?) – Pregunté.

\- Sus días de nacimiento. – Dijo Charly. – Tres de ellos cumplen en un 12 y uno un 21. Los número se repiten. –

\- Así que nuestra siguiente víctima cumple en un 12 o 21. Ahora, lo que hay que averiguar cuál es la pista que dejaba para retar a los policías de quien sería

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que solo no las escogía al azar? – Preguntó Byon.

\- Si yo fuera él, no dejaría algo como esto al azar. Atornillaría todos los detalles para que la pista pasara desapercibida ante la gente normal, pero no para aquellos que busquen detalladamente. – Con estas palabras que explicación de mejor manera la mente psicópata a la que nos enfrentábamos, nuevamente nos pusimos en marcha. Tomando el archivo de la primera víctima, les avisé a los demás que investigaría el lugar donde encontraron el cadáver. Charly trató de detenerme, pero le advertí que mientras más tiempo duráramos perdíamos la oportunidad de capturar al asesino. Él ya no pudo refutar esto, pero me obligó a que llevara a Byon conmigo. Yo acepté con un poco de disgusto, pero no porque él me acompañara sino porque sentía que Charly tenía poca fe en mí. Sin más, nos fuimos.

* * *

\- ¿Listo? – Preguntó Byon, comiéndose un pescado frito con mermelada de fresa encima.

\- Guárdate eso, y ponte atento. – Le indiqué con seriedad. Él me miró y, maliciosamente, de un bocado se tragó lo que le quedaba de su bocadillo. Soltando un suspiro, comenzamos a ver las notas policiales. Teníamos que dar gracias por dos cosas: La primera, la víctima seguía trabajando para la misma empresa de anuncios, con un cargo más alto; y la segunda, su oficina seguía intacta. Podía ver la mancha de sangre seca en el piso, junto con la decoloración de parte de las baldosas por los químicos que se usaron para matarlo. – Comencemos…–

* * *

Dos horas transcurrieron, y nada. Podía revisar una y otra vez los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio, y eso no nos llevaba a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novio? Como es que se llamaba, ¿Jhon? – Pregunté para pasar el tiempo.

\- Sí, las cosas van muy bien. Hemos comprado muchas cosas para el apartamento. – Decía con felicidad. – Lamentablemente, el lubricante se nos acaba con mucha rapidez. – Terminó de decir, molestándome.

\- Eso es demasiada información. – Le dije un poco asqueado, por lo que él rió. – Ahora, ¿tienes algo?

\- Nada. No tengo na…– Al hablar se detuvo. Con cara de pensativo, sacó uno de sus dulces favorito del bolsillo. – Gusto. – Dijo poco perceptible. Cogiendo el archivo policial, comenzó a leer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté a Byon.

\- Según la autopsia de Adolf no se encontró alimentos ingeridos en su estómago; pero…– En eso, me mostró la foto de su cuerpo. Con rapidez, me di cuenta a que se refería. Junto a su cadáver se encontraban varios empaques de dulces y bocadillos vacíos.

\- Se donde debemos buscar. – Declaré, tomando la foto y caminando fuera de la oficina. Fueron muy pocos los pasos que dimos hasta la máquina expendedora. Moviéndola de su lugar, la destapamos. Guiándonos por los empaques de los bocadillos que se veían en la foto, sacamos solo esos productos, notando como al final de estos, en la pared de trasera de la máquina, había unos números y letras escritos con sangre. Al final, estos fueron los caracteres que encontramos: **_"E-A-2-5-8"_** **.**

\- Esto es bueno. Vamos a atrapar a ese desgraciado. – Declaró con alegría Byon, por lo que yo también me sentía feliz. _"Ya teníamos cuál era su manera de dejar las pistas para su siguiente asesinato. El resto, sería pan comido."_

\- Charly, me escuchas. Necesito que me digas cual es el número del archivo que tenemos de Ethan, la segunda víctima, en nuestra base de datos. – Le pedí. – Gracias. – Le agradecía al dármelo.

\- ¿Y bien? – Indagó Byon.

\- Su archivo era: **_"E58A2"_**. – Le respondí.

\- Sabes, temo en quién pudo robar nuestros archivos. Solo se podían acceder con contraseña. – Dijo Byon.

\- También tengo miedo de eso. Pero debemos resolver un problema a la vez. – Traté de calmarlo, pero yo también temblaba internamente.

* * *

\- ¿Encontraron algo? – Pregunté ante el regreso de Charly y Espio. Charly, ante nuestros descubrimientos de como las pistas se ligaban con los órganos de los sentidos, decidió irse con Espio a la ubicación de la segunda víctima, mientras nosotros (Byon y yo) fuimos a donde la tercera.

\- Sí, Vector. Como nos indicaron, buscamos aquellas cosas que se ligaran con los sentidos, en especial con vista. El número del archivo lo encontramos oculto en una pintura colgada. Usaba una tinta invisible que solo se observaba con la luz ultravioleta. Suponemos que a la policía le pasó desapercibida debido a que esta se encontraba en otra habitación. ¿Y ustedes? – Nos preguntó después de narrarnos sus descubrimientos.

\- ¿Les gustan las rosas? – Indagó Byon, con un tono bromista. Al ver la mirada de seriedad de Charly, él se dispuso a continuar. – Apenas llegamos al lugar nos pareció raro que, en un pequeño terreno abandonado en medio de los suburbios, con basura y escombros, se encontraran una rosas muy bien cuidadas. –

\- Por tal motivo, escavamos debajo de estas y encontramos un número pertenecientes los archivos. – Terminé de hablar por Byon.

\- Ya veo. – Expresó decaído Charly. – También lo notas, ¿no es así? – Dijo con la mirada fija hacia mí.

\- Quien está detrás de esto escogió un archivo de un caso que aún no habíamos cerrado, ni habíamos rescatado a Hannah. _"Él… sabe nuestros pasos"._ – Le indiqué.

\- Eso, o tiene un cómplice entre nosotros. – Comentó Espio con un tono de desconfianza. Todos nos vimos, y por primera vez parecía que ya no éramos un equipo. Me dolía pensar que alguien estaba confabulando en contra nuestra, y que alguno de nosotros le estuviera ayudando; pero las cosas cuadraban como tal. Las víctimas se relacionaban con nosotros, así como las pistas con nuestra base de datos. Hannah fue el detonante, la manera de decirnos: _"Los reto a que me atrapen"._

\- Iré a la estación de policía. Voy a buscar la única pista que sí lograron recuperar. – Dije, manteniendo la mirada fija en Charly, Espio y Byon. _"¿En quién puedo confiar?"._

* * *

Salí de la estación de policías con la pista en mano, donde me entregaron de la sala de pruebas con suma facilidad gracias a que pude hablar con el detective Ramírez.

\- Veamos que tenemos. – Me dije a mí mismo, insertando en mi Walkman el CD que estaba entre los objetos que se encontraban en el mismo lugar que el cadáver de Hannah. Con suma atención, escuché la sinfonía de ópera que llegaba a mis oídos. Reconocí inmediatamente que se trataba de: _"Des freischütz"_ , porque semanas atrás la escuché cantar en lo que supuse que era una película animada sobre _"vampiros nazis"_ , y la investigué más a fondo por que me pareció llamativa.

Seguí camino a mi apartamento, aun escuchando la sinfonía, sintiendo que debía despejar mi mente de aquellas dudas que lo carcomían.

\- ¡Vector! – El grito de Jenny-Lee me sacó de mi trance. Me quedé sorprendido de no solo estar dentro de mi apartamento, sino que ambos estábamos comiendo nuestra cena.

\- Lo-lo siento. – Pedí disculpas como un cachorro arrepentido. Ella soltó una un suspiro, mostrándose triste. Quien sabe que cosas personales me estaba diciéndome, y yo ni le presté atención.

\- Te entiendo. Sé que tienes cosas que investigar, y a criminales que atrapar, pero...– ´Trataba de decir, denotándose a un triste.

\- Te prometo que cuando cerremos el caso tú y yo nos iremos de vacaciones a donde quieras.– Le prometí.

\- ¿Qué tal a casa de mis padres? – Preguntó como una prueba de confianza.

\- A donde tú quieras. – Le reafirmé, besándola.

\- Puede que tu caso haya cancelado nuestros planes de pasar en un hotel frente a las playas de Coast Emerald; pero podemos hacer lo mismo que haríamos en aquellas habitaciones al finalizar el día. – Declaró con malicia y lujuria presente en su rostro. Sin negarme, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a hacer… cosas divertidas.

* * *

Gracias a Jenny-Lee, mi mente y cuerpo habían dejado de lado aquella sensación de inseguridad que rodeaba a mis amigos, a mi familia. Saliendo de la cama, dejando dormida bajo las sabanas a mi novia, me alisté y salí de allí. _"No podía encontrar la pista solo, y lo sabía"_. Aun con horas y horas de atención a la sinfonía de ópera, solo puede escuchar un ruido que se repetía cada tantos minutos, por lo que tenía que indagar más. Nuevamente, sin darme cuenta de lo mucho que caminé por las calles de la ciudad ante los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, ya me encontraba frente al apartamento de Byon. Sin embargo, me puse alerta al observar que su puerta se encontraba entre abierta. Con cuidado, entré y todo parecía normal. De momento, se escuchó un grito proveniente de su habitación.

\- ¿Que nadie se mueva? – Grité amenazante, pero quedé petrificado al ver la escena.

\- ¡Vector, sal de nuestra habitación! – Ordenó en gritos Byon, quien se notaba sumamente molesto… por haberlo interrumpido mientras lo hacía con su novio. Salí tan rápido como entré, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Me sentí avergonzado, y más perturbado aun. Esperé en su pequeña sala comedor, hasta que apareció portando una bata sobre su cuerpo. – ¿No conoces algo llamado _"tocar la puerta"_? – Me preguntó aun molesto.

\- Vi la puerta abierta, y como oí un grito pensé que…– Traté de explicarle, pero la verdad no pude. Viendo que aún parecía resentido se me ocurrió algo. – ¿No que los perros y los gatos eran enemigos naturales? – Le pregunté en burla, debido a que su novio era un Poodle (o caniche) de pelaje rizado gris claro, con iris de color ámbar.

\- Primero, somos seres antropomórficos; Segundo, incluso entre los animales normales los gatos y los perros pueden llevarse bien. – Declaró Byon con un tono bromista. Yo me reí, así como él. – Dime la verdad, ¿Qué necesitas? – Me preguntó con seriedad. Entregándole el CD, junto con mis explicaciones, Byon lo introdujo en su portátil.

\- Ten un poco de café. – Me entregó la taza de una manera muy cortés Jhon. Yo le agradecí, y disfruté de saborear aquella cálida y dulce bebida. Viéndolo, parecía un buen chico pero vi en su antebrazo una parte rasurada de su pelaje y noté muchos puntos de inyecciones sobre su vena. Escuché un pitido y vi como mi amigo felino abría los ojos de par en par al ver la pantalla, por lo que la duda que había salido sobre Jhon quedó en segundo plano.

\- Mi programa desencriptador nota archivos dentro del CD. Se tardará unas 5 horas antes que los desbloquee. – Me informó sereno, parándose de su asiento y dejando su portátil en la mesa. – Vector, lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa. Yo te llamaré cuando finalice y tenga algo. –

\- Tú solo quieres que me vaya para seguir haciéndolo con tu novio. – Le indiqué con malicia.

\- No, no, no, no… bueno, sí. – Afirmó él, sin vergüenza alguna, parándose y besando a Jhon frente a mis ojos. Sin más que hacer allí me fui, pero no a mi apartamento sino al cuartel. Apenas entré, la mirada de Charly quedó fija en mí.

\- Aún es temprano. – Indicó con un tono de voz serio y frío, mientras guardaba uno a uno diversos archivos en los gabinetes.

\- Charly, tú y yo no conocemos desde hace años. No tienes que ser así conmigo. – Expresé desanimado, sentándome en mi escritorio. – Recuerdo cuando mis hermanos te presentaron. Me pareciste un buen sujeto y, con el pasar de los años, una década para ser más exacto, espero ser tan bueno como tú. –

\- Tienes toda la razón. He dejado que esto dañe mi confianza en ustedes. Incluso ahora dudo que tengamos un traidor, siendo eso lo que busca ese lunático. _"Quebrarnos desde adentro"_. – Terminó de hablar, ahora triste.

\- Hey, ya no piense en ello. Dentro de unas horas tendremos en nuestras manos la pista que nos permitirá vencerlo. – Mis palabras de aliento animaron a Charly, quien se recompuso y pareció más enérgico; igualmente, creyendo en mis palabras, sonreí ante la idea que nada podía salir mal.

* * *

\- Contesta idiota. – Maldecía, con pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo de mi pequeña frente. Desde mi llegada y espera en nuestro cuartel, trascurrieron siete horas. Siete horas en las que estuve calmado, hasta darme cuenta que Byon aún no se había puesto en contacto con ninguno de nosotros. Él era muy puntual, por lo que si te decía: _"estaré a las 7 pm en punto"_ , estaría allí en punto. Cogí el teléfono e intenté varias veces llamarlo. Timbraba y timbraba, y nadie contestaba del otro lado. Colgando con rabia, y avisándole a Charly y Espio de mi salida, corrí a ver qué ocurría.

No quise pensar cosas malas, pero mi intuición solo me describía eso. Traté de calmarme, susurrándome a mis adentros que debió quedarse dormido luego de tanta diversión con Jhon. Al llegar a su apartamento, nuevamente encontré la puerta abierta.

\- Voy a entrar, así que pónganse algo de ropa. – Declaré con un tono bromista, que no me salía bien, dando pequeños golpeas a la puerta. Nada más entrar, dando unos cuantos pasos, quedé en shock; Shock del que fui sacado al sentir como movían mi brazo. Giré bruscamente, propinando un golpe a quien haya sido. – ¡Espio! – Grité al ver mi compañero camaleón yacía tirado en el piso.

\- Buen gancho. – Alagó, recomponiéndose y sobándose la mejilla derecha. Aunque lo negara si se lo preguntara, al ver como el apartamento de Byon fue allanado a la fuerza, con todos sus objetos personales tirados en el suelo, un miedo lo hacía temblar. Caminé a su cuarto, donde manchas de sangre en las sábanas y en suelo solo elevaban el miedo ya presente en mí. Lo único que diferente que yacía sobre la cama era el tarro de pastillas que Byon tomaba casi todos los días. – ¡Vector, ven rápido! – Trató de llamar mi atención Espio, por lo salí de allí a la sala nuevamente. En sus manos se encontraban el portátil de nuestro compañero felino, casi totalmente destruido con unas palabras escritas en sangre: _"¿Podrán llegar a tiempo?"._

Ante esta amenaza, terminé de destrozar el portátil pero de tal manera para ver si su disco duro aun estuviera en un estado lo suficientemente bueno para recuperar los datos. Para nuestra suerte (o eso creía), el psicópata asesino daño todo menos el disco (aunque sí tenía unas abolladuras).

\- Llama a la policía. Queramos o no, debemos informar de esto. – Le solicité a Espio, quien asintió. Yo, por mi lado, llamé a Charly a informarle de la situación. Al colgarle, un cosquilleo se arrastraba por mi cuerpo como si cientos de hormigas me picaran.

\- _"Hola, soy Jenny-Lee, y si me escuchas así es que no estoy aquí. Deja tu mensaje"._ – Colgué al instante de oír la grabación. Como una señal divina que me llegaba, salí de allí no sin antes de advertirle a Espio que debía cuidar la escena del crimen. Tal era mi preocupación que bajé a una pareja de un taxi y lo obligué a que me llevara a la dirección que le exigía. Al bajarme, le lancé tres billetes de cien dólares, para que recuperara la perdida de la pareja, y subí las escaleras de tres en tres escalones. Al llegar, un deja vú ocurría. La puerta estaba abierta y todo por dentro se encontraba desordenado y tirado. Entré a la habitación, donde por un raro motivo todo estaba bien, pero en el baño se encontraban manchas de sangre por todas partes y algunas baldosas de las paredes rotas, siendo señales de forcejeó. _"Ella no les hizo fácil capturarla, pero al final cayó"_. Como ultima cosa que observé allí, en el espejo unas palabras escritas con sangre decían: _"Antes que este día termine, uno morirá"._

* * *

Casi rompiendo el teclado, por la presión que ejercían mis dedos sobre las teclas, buscaba en los pocos sectores del disco duro que aún eran recuperables si Byon había desencriptado la pista en el CD. Al fin encontrándolos los abrí, viendo números y letras al azar en tres distintos documentos. No necesité reacomodar las letras, ya se encontraban en orden. Los tres concordaban con los archivos pertenecientes a Jenny-Lee, Byon, y el tercero a Charly; pero mi temor solo se fijaba en mi novia, quien concordaba con el día 21 de su cumpleaños, ya que Byon cumplía un 1 y Charly un 3.

\- ¡Se dónde está Jenny-Lee! – Grité, parándome de la silla y tirándola en el acto. Traté de salir pero Charly voló frente mío evitándolo.

\- ¡No dejes que esto se vuelva mucho más personal! – Gritó, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

\- Vector, tranquilízate. – Pidió calmadamente Espio.

\- ¡No voy a tranquilizarme con mi novia en manos de ese psicópata! – Mi grito se pudo escuchar por todos lados de aquella habitación, siendo más como un rugido que los ensordecía.

\- Vector, confía en nosotros. La rescataremos y traeremos de vuelta. – Aunque esas palabras sonaran bien por parte de Espio, yo dudaba aun cuando tuvieran razón.

\- Fine (bien). – Accedí a sus pedidos de mala gana. Tomé el archivo impreso del perfil de Byon, ojeando lo que ya sabía de él, en especial el lugar de su primer caso con nosotros.

 _"_ _Mi mente solo me pedía que llegaran a aquella sala de conferencia donde conocí por primera vez a la chica que hace especial mi vida en un foro de investigación moderna"_.

* * *

\- Ya es la hora. – Me indiqué, cerrando la puerta del auto que alquilé. Miré ese pueblo vacío con una soledad que aterraba desde lo más profundos de sus sombras. Veinte años atrás su historia era distinta, llena de buen comercio con mucha gente que buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde vivir y tener buena gratificación monetaria. _"Su error fue sobreexplotar los recursos que la hacían tan especial"_.

\- Resiste, Byon. Ya estoy aquí. – Con estas palabras para mis adentros corrí al viejo supermercado por aquellas calles agrietadas por las fuerzas implacables de la naturaleza. De camino, recordaba que la razón por la que estuvimos allí fue por qué una empresa ambiental nos contrató ya temía que los encargados de los desechos de varias empresas usaran el pueblo para verter los químicos tóxicos, y su cuartel era el supermercado. Apenas entré quedé sin habla al ver quien se encontraba, y como se encontraba.

\- ¡Jenny-Lee! – Aquel grito que brotó de mí solo era de temor y sorpresa por estar aquí en vez de Byon. Yacía metía en una pecera cilíndrica, de vidrio, rodeada de agua, con un tanque de oxígeno tapando su boca para evitar que se ahogara; además, cerca de su corazón y cabeza se encontraban dos especies de aparatos electrónicos, con una inyección clavados en esas partes, con un temporizador faltándole no más de tres horas. Con todas mis fuerzas arranqué la tapa metálica que la apresaba y la saqué de allí. – Amor, soy yo. Estoy aquí. Despierta. – Al musitar mis palabras, los párpados de ella se abrieron. Quería sonreír de felicidad, pero solo me entristecí más. _"No hay ninguna luz en aquellos bellos ojos que amo"_. Revisando las dos jeringas, solo la que estaba incrustada en su corazón se encontraba vacía. Sea lo que sea que tenía ya había ido vertido en su cuerpo. Sin siquiera reponerme de mi situación, una pequeña señal de auxilio era tonada por mi comunicador. Colocando a Jenny-Lee en mis hombros, corrí de vuelta al auto y aceleré a fondo. _"No podía perder a nadie esta noche"_.

* * *

\- ¡Charly! ¡Espio! ¡Ya estoy!… aquí – Aquellos gritos de esperanza fueron en vano. Caí de rodillas, así como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. – Llegué tarde. – Dije vencido ante lo hecho por ese psicópata. – Los sacaré de aquí. – Era lo único que estaba a mi alcance. De los dos, Espio se llevó la _"mejor"_ parte, aunque se le notara uno que otro hueso roto; y Charly… Oh cielos, estaba colgado aún vivo de tal manera que parecía como crucificado, con la marca **_II_** grabada con fuego sobre su abdomen. De su boca salía espuma que no parecía detenerse y sus ojos estaban iguales a los de Jenny-Lee.

 ** _"_** ** _Ya estaba muerto por dentro"_** **…**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews. Cualquier cosa, sobre la historia o demás, pueden mandarme un MP; así mismo, pueden seguirme en Facebook si quieren.

Nos veremos en el capítulo final, por lo que quiero decirles desde ahora que la clasificación del fanfic pasará de **T** a **M** , debido a ciertas escenas (resumiendo, Lemon).

Sin más que decir, hasta luego **;D**


	3. Todos somos culpables

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este fanfic. Disfrútenlo al máximo.

 **Advertencia:** Se verá un poco de Lemon en la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: Todos somos culpables.**

Jenny-Lee no respondía a nada. No importaba que tanto la tocara, besara, hablara, ella no respondió a ninguna de mis expresiones de afecto. Aun se encontraba en shock, con la vista perdida. _"Sea lo que sea que le hicieron, yo le haré desear al culpable no haber nacido"._

– Vector, ¿tienes un momento? – Preguntó el doctor que la atendía. Salí de la habitación, dándole un beso en sus labios, con la ilusión que eso la trajera de vuelta. Ya afuera, él me miró fijamente.

– No andes con rodeo. – Le indiqué con seriedad.

– A tu novia le inyectaron una droga que dañó de manera significativa su corazón. – Quedé pasmado ante su diagnóstico. – La más mínima alteración en el ritmo de sus latidos puede darle un paro cardiaco. – Finalizando, trató de consolarme pero se lo evité.

– ¿Y qué hay de Charly y Espio? – Pregunté de nuevo, ahora por la salud de mis compañeros.

– Como sabes, Espio está bien. Sus huesos sanaran en al menos un mes. – Informó, cambiando los papeles. – Charly, por el contrario, las cosas son diferentes. Al igual que tu novia, la droga le afectó su corazón; y la que fue inyectada en su cerebro sufrió un daño que aún no podemos calificar. Solo te digo que ya no tendrá la capacidad cognitiva de mantenerse cuerdo. – Terminó de explicar. Sin pedirle nada más, se retiró.

– Vector, recibí tu llamada. – Dijo el detective Ramírez al verme. Le expliqué como seguían ellos después de lo sucedido. – ¿Que tenía que ver el cerebro y el corazón con los sentidos? –

– Instinto. – Le respondí – El cerebro y el corazón hacen parte de nuestro instinto de hacer cosas. El corazón es más figurativo, pero aun cuenta cuando lo mencionamos en cosas simples como: _"mi corazón me impulsó a ir hacia ti contra todo pronóstico" o_ "Mi corazón presiente que algo anda mal"; u otras frases por el estilo. –

– So (entonces), ¿La última pista es que adivines, con tu instinto, donde será que quiera tratar de matar a Byon y a Jhon? – Me preguntó algo que también me pregunté al notar la relación entre el cerebro y el corazón.

– Solo será Byon, ya que su perfil aun encaja; y sí, creo que eso es lo que busca. _"Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, aunque en este caso son dos"_. – Despidiéndose, volvió a la comisaría. Con todo lo que pasaba me sentía culpable. Debí ser más rápido. Si solo hubiera llegado antes, tal vez habría hecho algo por salvarlos. Decidiendo ya irme a seguir la investigación, vi a Espio en el pasillo, con una bata de hospital puesta sobre su cuerpo, tratando de huir. Deteniéndolo y, devolviéndolo a su habitación en contra de su voluntad, lo acosté en la camilla.

– Debo ir contigo. Es mi amigo. – Declaraba, tratando de pararse.

– Estas herido. Debes descansar. – Le indicaba, poniéndole una esposa (aun sabiendo que podía escapar de ellas).

– Esto no es nada. Cuando tenía cuatro años, durante uno de mis entrenamientos, me fracturé el brazo y aun así tuve que escalar una montaña. – Dijo como si no fuera nada el daño en su cuerpo.

– Exacto. – Con esta palabra, Espió quedó confundido al no entender que quería decir. – Nos contaste a todos como, aburrido de ver como la tribu de ninjas en la que vivías no hacía nada en un mundo de males, decidiste salir y ayudar a tu manera. – Le recordaba su vida anterior a nosotros. – Estoy feliz que seas alguien atento a todo, pero solo tienes 11 años y tu niñez no fue maravillosa. _"Debes ser más acorde a tu edad"_. – Con esta indicación, y liberándose de las esposas, solo asintió. Tomé las esposas y comencé a irme.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó.

– Tengo algo importante que hacer. – Le respondí, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

* * *

Tomé un suspiro enorme frente la entrada de la puerta de la casa de Charly. Tenía miedo de entrar, pero debía hacerlo. Debía encarar las cosas, por muy dolorosas que fueran.

– Vector, es bueno verte aquí. – Dijo Charles, el padre de Charly. – ¿No viene mi hijo contigo? No lo he visto en días. – Indicó, mirando de un lado para otro fuera de la casa.

– Es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. – Le dije con tristeza, por lo que se puso algo temeroso.

* * *

El llanto de Charles no se detenía ni un momento. Saber del destino que viviría su hijo, viviendo en un hospital psiquiátrico, de hoy hasta el final de sus días lo corroía a más no poder.

– Abu, ¿paza algo? – Preguntó con inocencia Charmy, quien parecía que despertaba de una siesta, cargando en sus manos un avión de peluche. Sin responderle, solo tomó a su nieto y lo abrazó con cariño, llenándolo de sus lágrimas. – ¿Dónde papi eztá? – Preguntó, sobándose sus ojos y bostezando. Charles no pudo explicarle la situación. Le dolía decirle a su nieto que ahora había perdido a su padre para siempre.

– Tú papá… tú papá…– Traté de yo explicarle, pero al verlo triste solo recordé como Charly sonreía entre lágrimas el día de su nacimiento. Ese día que su esposa murió por una complicación en el parto, pero que pudo disfrutar cargar a su hijo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no podía decirle la verdad. – Tú papá está en una investigación muy importante para ayudar a la gente. Él tuvo que irse con rapidez, pero… dijo que te amaba, y que eras todo para él. – Aunque mis palabras sonaron dulces, los ojos de Charmy se aguaron.

– ¡Quiero a papi aquí! ¡Quiero aquí! – Pedía en llantos y gritos.

– Yo también. – Le afirmé, abrazándolo. Lloré en ese momento, aun abrazándolo. Ese pequeño niño perdió a su madre apenas nació, y ahora perdía a su padre.

Logrando dormirlo otra vez, me despedí de Charles. Me pidió que, una vez que atrapara al desgraciado, le diera un minuto a solas con él. Yo se lo prometí sin vacilar, sabiendo que dejaba que todas mis emociones perturbaran mi juicio. _"La regla Nº 01 era: no dejarse cegar por las emociones… pero ya Charly no estaba aquí para evitarlo"._

Ya demasiado tarde, como siempre, entendí el motivo de por qué eligió a Charly como su víctima, y no a Jenny-Lee. Nuestras únicas variables que elegimos es el que el 2 y el 1 solo se cambiaban de posición, y nunca pensamos en sumarlos o restarlos; por lo que 2 más 1 era igual a 3, día del cumpleaños de Charly. Él se dio cuenta de esto y lo usó en nuestra contra, cambiando nuestro modo de actuar, además de que sabía que ellos evitarían que fuera a salvar a mi novia al lugar que se suponía que se encontraba; _"Y ahora iba por Byon"._

* * *

Volví nuevamente a la sala de conferencia donde Espio y Charly fueron atacados. Duré horas revisando el lugar para saber lo que debía encontrar y a donde ir, pero cualquier elección era correcta e incorrecta a la vez. Tantos casos resueltos, muchas posibilidades, muchos lugares de donde escoger. Gritando, cogí las sillas y comencé a lanzarlas por todos lados. _"Destrozaba la escena del crimen, y me importaba una mierda"._ Ya saliendo de allí, uno de los administradores del lugar, junto a su asistente, me preguntaba si ya podían recuperar aquella sala para dar una conferencia. La sangre me hirvió a más no poder, incitándome a empujar a esa persona contra la pared.

– ¡Mi familia fue atacada en este lugar! ¡Así que, si tiene que permanecer cerrada toda la vida, se queda quedará así! – Le amenacé, aprisionándolo. Noté como le costaba respirar, por lo que lo solté. Dejando de toser, me miró con miedo.

– Lesly, reubica el horario de la conferencia de _"Juegos de rol"_ de la sala B. Nuestra prioridad es la conferencia sobre quemaduras por parte de los bomberos. – Le pidió a su asistente, quien anotó sus palabras. – Siento haberlo molestado. – Me pidió disculpa, marchándose con rapidez. Al calmarme, me sentí mal por como lo traté. Ese tipo solo quería hacer su trabajo y yo lo asusté.

Viendo que no encontraría nada allí, fue al apartamento de Byon. Seguía todo en su lugar, es decir, un desastre. Me senté en su cama, imaginándome como debió pasar cuando fue atacad.

– Apuesto que estabas tan concentrado en sentir a tu novio dentro de ti que no pudiste defenderte. Tal vez te atacó con algún objeto corto punzante, y tu novio se llevó la peor parte. – Traté de deducir como llegó la sangre a su lugar. – Solo espero que estés bien, así como Jhon. – Pensando, saqué el tarro de pastillas de Byon. Todos los días lo veía consumirlos. – Espero que tus dolores de cabeza sean el menor de tus problemas. – Declaré, soltando una risa. Parándome de su cama, salí de la habitación y del apartamento. La verdad, debí ir allí solo para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, más que buscar pistas.

* * *

Presionaba con lentitud las teclas de teclado del computador de mi escritorio. Con cada relectura que le hacía al perfil de Byon solo me hacía perder la esperanza, temiendo volverle a fallar a uno de mis amigos. Soltaba un suspiro cuando finalizaba, pensaba por breves momentos, y otra vez comenzaba de nuevo.

– Puedes estar a la vuelta de la esquina y yo no lo sabría. – Expresé decaído. _"Quería rendirme y esperar la noticia de su muerte"._ Golpeé el teclado, maldiciéndome a mí mismo de permitirme tan siquiera pensar tal barbaridad. Vi la pantalla del monitor, mostrándome que el archivo del perfil cambió de página. En ese preciso momento, algo me empujó que, de nuevo, leyera esa parte. Sentándome, le puse más atención a una imagen de un artículo de periódico. En ella, se describía como el padre de Byon, siendo el típico padre violento y alcohólico, trató de matarlo a él y a su hermana, teniend años entonces, metiéndolos en un horno de cremación de la funeraria donde trabajaba. Él logró huir y avisarle a la policía, pero para cuando llegaron ya era muy tarde para su hermana. _"Murió al día siguiente por la gravedad de sus quemaduras"_.

Recuerdo con nitidez como él me hablaba que luego de lo que les pasó, su madre lo abandonó porque su apariencia le recordaba a su esposo, llegando incluso a golpearlo; pero Byon nunca la odió, sino que seguía amándola y esperaba volverla a ver un día. Yo lloré la primera vez que me contó esto, y sentí lástima por su sufrimiento.

– ¡No puede ser! – En ese momento, parándome agitado, me di cuenta de la pista que había dejado el asesino y estaba a plena vista. – Como pude ser tan idiota. – Me castigaba por no darme cuenta antes. Como lo había dicho el administrador de las salas de conferencia, los bomberos iban a hablar en esa sala sobre las quemaduras y la hermana de mi amigo había muerto por esas circunstancias. _"El primer caso de Byon no fue con nosotros, fue independiente. Su primer caso fue tratar de salvar a su hermana, por lo que él debía estar en esa funeraria"._

Saliendo de nuestro cuartel, no sin antes investigar unos detalles que aun rondaban en mi cabeza, vi como ya había llegado la noche. Alquilé nuevamente un auto y me dirigí al antiguo pueblo donde Byon residió. _"Esta vez, nadie moriría"._

* * *

Para cuando llegué al pueblo, ya eran como las ocho de la noche. Las calles se encontraban tranquilas, con pocas personas merodeando en ellas. Eso me hacía fácil recorrer y llegar con rapidez a la funeraria, la cual hace años había cerrado pero que el lugar se mantenía en pie porque alguien lo compró un precio muy económico. Pude ver como todas las ventanas del lugar se encontraban cerradas por cortinas, pero se notaba las luces encendidas. Apenas me bajé del auto, una silueta que se proyectaba en las cortinas caminó de un lugar a otro con rapidez, y al final se apagaron todas las luces al mismo tiempo.

– Te tengo. – Indiqué, esbozando una leve sonrisa con jactancia. Sin esperar, de un golpe tumbé la puerta principal, que cayó hecho polvo por lo vieja y podrido que estaba. Con cuidado, caminé una a una entre las habitaciones, sin encontrar nada ni nadie, deduciendo que el horno de cremación debía encontrarse en algún piso subterráneo.

Bajando las escaleras, pude ver la mesa donde embalsamaban los cadáveres. Me acerqué a esta y, tomando los instrumentos sucios de polvo y oxidados, me daba cuenta que tenían muchos años en desuso. Dejando esas cosas de lado, abrí una nueva puerta, llevándome a un pasillo con varias puertas a los lados. Al final de este, de frente, se notaba la puerta más grande de todas y se encontraba iluminada del otro lado. Caminando allá, a medio camino, me detuve en frente de la entrada de una de las habitaciones, que solo le quedaba el marco de la puerta. No se cómo, pero algo en la oscuridad se encontraba oculto. Para cuando quise reaccionar, fui atacado. Aquella persona me empujo con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando la puerta que se hallaba en mis espaldas. Caí al suelo el tiempo suficiente para que él encendiera las luces.

– Te tardaste mucho, imbécil. – Declaró alegre. Alcé mi vista y sin sorprenderme demasiado, descubrí quién era.

– Estás en lo cierto,… Jhon. – Exclamé, parándome. Al finalizar de tronarse los dedos de sus manos, y con nuestras miradas fijas, comenzó a lanzarme puñetazos. Algunos los evadía y otros los recibía, y dolían mucho. _"Podía ser un perro de raza Poodle, y verse muy afeminado, pero sus golpes eran dignos de las los mejores boxeadores"._

– Fallarás como le fallaste a tu novia. – Indicó con burla, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio. – Debiste ver como la violé una y otra vez, gritando tu nombre para que la salvaras; incluso se lo hacía con esas agujas perforando su cerebro y corazón. – Dando esta declaración con malicia, mi sangre hirvió (aun cuando supiera, por los exámenes que le hicieron a Jenny-Lee, que era falsa). Rugí fuertemente hasta hacerlo perder el equilibrio, para que de una vez yo le comenzara a darle puñetazos en su rostro. Él reía con cada golpe que le propinaba, y en un punto, con la sangre llenando su cara, me detuve y observé como unas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error en mi manera de actuar. _"Ya estaba vencido"._

Colocándole unas esposas en manos y pies, fui a buscar a Byon. Pasando al fin esa puerta, vi como mi compañero se encontraba dentro de un horno crematorio artesanal enorme, donde parte de la puerta era un cristal blindado. Lo interesante es que su cuerpo portaba como un decorado de hierro, con la marca **_"I"_** (uno) sobre su pecho.

– ¡Vector, gracias al cielo! – Gritaba Byon de alegría, acercando su rostro al vidrio. Si no fuera por el altavoz en el panel de control, no podría escuchar bien su voz; así mismo, noté en el panel como el temporizador marcaba menos de 5 minutos. – No sé lo que le pasó a Jhon. Se volvió…–

– Ya basta, Byon. Se acabó todo. – Lo interrumpí, dejándolo anonadado. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

– ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo. – Afirmaba confundido. – Sácame rápido. – Pedía en gritos, golpeando el vidrio al escuchar el pitido del temporizador. Yo lo vi, y quedaban 4 minutos. Sacando de mis guantes una etiqueta, se la mostré.

– Esta etiqueta es de tus pastillas. Esas pastillas que te tomabas todos los días desde que te conozco sirven para trastornos de personalidades, y no para dolores de cabeza. – Al revelarle esto, pareció quedar sorprendido. – Eres tú. _"Tú eres el asesino"._ – Declaré, quedando serio y oyendo, y viendo, como el temporizador ahora marcaba 3 minutos. Ante esto, él comenzó a llorar. Su llanto se oí con mucha fuerza, pero poco a poco ese llanto de dolor cambia a una risa; Una risa psicótica que solo me helaba, más de lo que era, mi sangre fría. Con un aplauso, su sonrisa se esbozaba de oreja a oreja.

– Bien hecho, my friend (mi amigo). ¿Qué me delato? – Preguntó, viéndome a los ojos.

– Dejaste tu frasco de pastillas en la cama. Tú querías que te encontrara. – Le indiqué, y así era. Si nunca hubiera tenido ese frasco en mis manos, ahora mismo seguiría pensando que Byon era inocente; pero esto no recorrió ahora mismo mi mente. – Eras como nuestro hermano, pero…– Traté de intentar entender sus actos, pero no me salía nada. – Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! – Le pregunté al final, en gritos.

– ¡Por él! – Gritó con enojo. – Me volví loco desde el día que mi padre mató a mi hermana, y mi madre me repudió por eso. ¡No es mi culpa tener sus putos y podridos genes! – Gritaba todo su dolor como justificación. – A él se lo llevaron a la cárcel, pero lo bello de este mundo de mierda es que logró huir de la cárcel solo un año después. Desde entonces, no puedo dormir tranquilamente con temor de que me vuelva atacar. –

– Esa es tu maldita excusa. ¿Papá te lastimó y tú decides deseas vengarte con nosotros? – Le pregunté ante algo tan burdo como eso.

– Quería dejarles la sensación que yo sufro con el pasar de los días. Aun con Jhon a mi lado, quien juró estar siempre conmigo y protegerme, yo no pude más. – Seguía explicando, pero yo no podía digerir tal cosa. – Solo sé que un día desperté y pensé: ¿Por qué no matar y dejar pistas para mi familia? –

– Debes estar feliz. Debes sentirte alegre por lastimar a la mujer que amaba, a nuestro jefe, y a los otros. – Dije, apretando los puños.

– ¡¿Feliz?! – Preguntó, borrando su sonrisa y mostrando una expresión de remordimiento. – Vector, maté a inocentes por mi locura. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? – Preguntaba, con culpa. – ¡Soy un maldito monstruo que, aun sabiendo lo que hacía, no se detuvo por nada! ¡Merezco morirme! – Terminó de gritar, cayendo en llanto.

– Lo mereces. – Le dije súbitamente, dándole la espalda. – Fue un placer haber trabajado contigo… cuando aún eras mi amigo, y mi hermano. – Sin ver atrás, comencé a marcharme. Oí como las llamas del horno comenzaban a encenderse poco a poco, así como el llanto de Byon; pero no pude seguir, por mucho que quisiera dejarlo a su suerte. Mi instinto, y conciencia en especial, me gritaban que debía volver. Corriendo, viendo como las llamas aun no lo calcinaban mucho, destrocé el panel de control de un golpe (no tenía tiempo para introducir dígitos). La puerta solo se abrió un poco, por lo que la jalé para abrirla en su totalidad. Entrando, tomé a Byon de su brazo y lo saqué a la fuerza.

– Why? (¿Por qué?) – Preguntó sollozando.

– Hagas lo que hagas, eres mi familia. – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa. Byon solo lloró y lloró sobre mí, pidiéndome perdón. – _"Ya todo acabó. El caso… se cerró"_. –

* * *

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que se detuvo a Byon y a Jhon. Resultó que, gracias a unos análisis de sangre, Jhon estuvo bajo los efectos de una droga tropical, que lo mantenía dócil ante cualquier orden, por lo que nunca recordaba las cosas malas que hacía. _"Vomitó todo lo que tenía en su estómago al ver las fotos de los cadáveres"._

– ¿Qué tienes ahí? – La pregunta de Espio me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que dejé de leer el archivo que acababa de redactar e imprimir.

– Es un informe para ayudará a la defensa de Byon. – Mi respuesta solo causó furor en su rostro.

– ¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo aun piensas ayudarlo? – Señalo su brazo aun fracturado, y después señaló la foto de Charly.

– Sigue siendo nuestro amigo. – Fue mi única respuesta, entregándole el enorme informe. Él, entre regañamiento, comenzó a leerlo. Al inicio seguía enojado, después confuso y por ultimo aterrado.

– ¿Todo es verdad? – Preguntó dudoso.

– Hasta la última letra. – Le expresé, agarrando el informe, metiéndolo en una caja y alistándolo para enviarlo a alguien importante. – Solo espero que tengan compasión de él. –

* * *

El fiscal permanecía sentado en su mesa, así como Byon en la suya, acompañado por su abogado. Con tranquilidad, y un poco de tristeza, declaraba el motivo de sus actos. Veía a los familiares de las víctimas y le indicaba que no buscaba perdón de nadie, ya que lo que hizo fue terrible.

– Señoría, hoy estoy aquí para hacer cumplir la justicia en todo su esplendor. Muchos pensaran que quiero que ese joven se pudriese tras las rejas, pero no es así. – Ante su declaración, muchos murmuraban por lo bajo. – Hace dos semanas atrás me llegaron pruebas de una persona muy confiable en asuntos de investigación detectivescas. Dichas pruebas, que no tratan directamente sobre nuestro acusado, demuestran que la poderosa compañía farmacéutica _"_ _Wilpharma"_ falsificó la fecha de medicamentos ya vencidos, volviéndolos a poner en circulación ante el público. Teniendo en cuenta esto, e investigaciones propias, se ha podido demostrar que lo que acabo de decir es cierto, adjudicando casi mil muertes presentados el año pasado por negligencia y codicia por dicha compañía. – Con estas palabras, muchos murmuraba fuertemente, mientras los reporteros anotaban hasta el último de los detalle. – Así que les pido a todos que el acusado, aun con sus problemas mentales, fue una víctima más de las circunstancias. _"Merece ser encerrado, pero no ser tratado como un monstruo"._ – Al terminar, Byon giró, viéndome directamente. Yo solo le asentí, lo que causó que sus ojos se aguaran.

Al finalizar el juicio, se le encontró culpable de homicidio doloso de sus víctimas, condenándolo el juez a veinte años de prisión en un asilo médico, con posibilidad de libertad condicional (según su condición mental). Antes de ser trasladado, los padres de Hannah pidieron unos segundos con él. Ante la vista de todos, ellos dos abrazaron a Byon. _"Abrazaron al hombre que mató a su hija, y lo perdonaron"._ Él cayó en llanto ante la misericordia que le daban por sus actos. Todos los periodistas tomaban fotografías de que, en un mundo de males, aun había bondad y perdón.

Lo último que vi de Byon, antes de ser trasladado, fue como se despedía de Jhon con el beso más apasionado que jamás haya visto (entre hombres), mientras juraban que sin importar los años esperarían para estar nuevamente juntos. Yo, por mi lado, tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

Con mucha organización como a ella le gustaba, ya habíamos terminado de empacar hasta la última de sus cosas. Mis palabras no persuadieron a mi novia de que no termináramos nuestra relación. Ella solo se recuperó y, sus primeras palabras, fue que ya quería irse de mi lado. _"Quería alejarse de todos"_.

– Toma. No se te olvide el peluche que te compré en nuestro primer mes de noviazgo. – Le indiqué, tratando de entregarle el peluche de oso panda.

– Quédatelo. No me interesa. – Dijo con frialdad.

– Cariño, no me dejes. – Le pedí en suplicas.

– Vector, tenía planes. Planes de mi futuro, junto a ti; planes que nos ayudaríamos. Yo sería una detective en las fuerzas policiales y tú, cuando tuviera las manos atadas para atrapar a algún culpable por culpa de la misma ley, me ayudarías. – Declaraba con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa me animó a que tal vez estaba reconsiderando todo. – Pero desde que Byon destrozó mi corazón con quien sabe qué cosa, yo no puedo seguir con nada. – Al terminar, solo me di una falsa esperanza.

– Él nunca creyó que el dispositivo se activaría antes de tiempo. – Traté de justificar algo injustificable.

– Haya sido o no su intención, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me voy con mis padres, y luego veré que haré con mi vida. – Declaró.

– Yo no sé cómo podré seguir sin ti. – Le dije, agachando la mirada.

– Encuentra a alguien mejor que yo. A alguien más fuerte de voluntad. – Me indicó, alzando mi mirada con su mano.

– Te amo. – Declaré, pero ella no dijo nada más. Creí que ya sería todo, que comenzaría a coger las cajas y bolsas con sus cosas y se marcharía. Pero, en su lugar, ante mi vista comenzó a desnudarse.

– No lo negaré: _"Quiero sentirte una vez más dentro de mí"._ – Expresó con una leve sonrisa delineada en su rostro, tomando mi mano y guiándome a la habitación. Allí, en donde aún era nuestra cama, comenzamos a acariciarnos y a desearnos más y más. Mientras hacíamos el amor con pasión, Jenny-Lee se apretaba su pecho izquierdo, mostrando muecas de dolor. Nos deteníamos unos minutos para que su corazón se calmara, y así poder continuar. En un momento, fingió quedarse dormida para que yo hiciera lo mismo, pero yo seguía moviéndome y penetrándola sin detenerme; aun así, yo no tenía energía infinita ni nada por el estilo, por lo que cuando llegué al éxtasis, llenándola con mis fluidos, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, por lo que en cualquier momento me quedaría dormido. _"La envolví en mis brazos, abrazándola con cuidado, deseando que al despertar aun estuviera allí"._

Y así como había pensado, al abrir mis párpados ella ya no estaba a mi lado. _"Estaba solo"_. Me paré, dirigiéndome con rapidez a la cocina. Tal vez estaba allí, preparando sus típicas tostadas que siempre se quemaban, con un delicioso café tibio.

– Oh, Jenny-Lee. – Dije con los ojos aguados al ver como dejó preparado para mí lo que acababa de pensar. Cogí las tostadas y, remojándolas en el café, me las comí. Mis ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar. Cogí el peluche de osito panda y volví a acostarme en la cama, cogiendo las sabanas y acercándolas a mis orificios nasales para captar una pizca de su olor. _"Realmente estaba solo"._

* * *

– ¿Está mejor tu brazo? – Le pregunté a Espio, quien estiraba su brazo como ejercicio recomendado después de que le quitaron el yeso.

– Sí, ya me siento mejor sin ese estorbo. – Declaró alegre.

– Genial. Necesito que leas este archivo de dos candidatos y me digas si los aceptamos para trabajar con nosotros. – Le indiqué, pero parecía un poco reacio.

– ¿Crees que es conveniente? – Dijo, comenzando a leerlos.

– Debemos seguir adelante. Si nos aferramos en su totalidad, no llegaremos lejos. – Expresé con confianza.

– Tao Vector, ¿Yo zer buen deteptive? – Preguntó alegre Charmy, cogiendo una de esas lupas grandes y fingiendo que buscaba pistas.

– Claro que lo eres. Claro que lo eres. – Le indicaba, agachándome y sobando su cabecita. Me alegraba que su abuelo Charles permitiera que estuviera con nosotros; Además de que ya era alguien mayor para poder llevarle el paso a la pequeña abeja. – Serás más grande que tu papá. –

– Te quero mucho – Dijo con cariño, haciendo gestos que lo abrazara.

– Yo también te quiero. – Dije, accediendo a darle un abrazo.

* * *

– No puedo creer que me haya perdido ese caso. – Declaraba Ray the Flying Squirrel (ardilla voladora).

– Tú querías un día libre. – Le recalcó Mighty the Armadillo. Recordaba que no hace mucho fuimos atrapados y llevados a una isla mecánica flotante, en donde nos separaron y, a pesar de mi miedo, logramos salir y vencer a Robotnik (en aquel entonces).

– Pero no les dio miedo que Charmy fuera lastimado. – Indicó Ray, ante la situación que pasó su joven compañero.

– Puedo ser pequeño, pero no soy indefenso. – Refunfuñó Charmy, posándose frente a Ray, volando.

– No se pelean. También debemos dar gracias a Knuckles que estaba allí para ayudarnos. – Comentó Espio.

– Chicos, sigan adelante. Compraré unos bocadillos. – Le informé, alegrándolos.

– Muy buenos días. ¿En qué podemos servirle? – Me preguntó con cortesía una bella coneja crema apenas entré al local.

– No sé qué elegir. ¿Me recomiendas algo? – Le pregunté al ver la variedad de productos.

– Todo. – Indicó alegre.

– No creo que me alcancé el dinero. – Bromeé, sacándole una pequeña risa. – Esto es lo que tengo. Confió en tu juicio para que selecciones lo mejor, y que sean varias unidades. – Sacando 25 dólares, ella me asintió y selección unos panes, galletas y cupcakes.

– Sé que no se arrepentirá. – Exclamaba orgullosa.

– Si tú misma los preparaste, tendrás toda la razón. – Indiqué. Por error, al querer agarrar la bolsa de papel que usó para guardar mis compras, nuestras manos se tocaron. Solo fueron segundos que duramos sin decirnos nado o separarlas, pero fueron suficiente para que algo en mi me hiciera sentir feliz. Con la bolsa de papel en mis manos, y con vergüenza entre los dos, comencé a irme. Cogí una de las galletas que empacó y, al comerla, una lluvia de sabores inundó mi paladar. Volteé y, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la miré. – Esto es una delicia. Ahora tengo dos razones para volver. – Expresé con alegría.

– Really? (¿En serio?). ¿Cuáles son? – Preguntó interesada.

– Lo espectacular de sus bocadillos, y tú. – Se me salió esto último. Lo pensé, pero no quería decir tal cosa en público, pero fue algo que brotó de mí. Las mejillas de aquella chica se pusieron rojo a más no poder.

– Espero con ansias su regreso. – Declaró, con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas.

Al irme, y mientras más me alejaba de aquel local de pastelería, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Mi corazón latía tanto, o más, como cuando salía con Jenny-Lee. Ya había pasado cuatro años desde que nos separamos y no supe más de ella en persona. Me propuse a esperarla, aun al día de hoy, pero desde el primer día que me dejó sabía que no volvería a mi lado. Debía aceptar que tenía que seguir adelante, porque… _"Me había nuevamente enamorado"._

 **Fin POV Vector the Crocodile.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Sin mediar palabras, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Con un pañuelo, Vanilla se limpió cada una de las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos al oír el relato de Vector. Vector, por su lado, también lloró en ciertos puntos _. "Además de Espio, era la primera vez que podía narrarle aquellos momentos trágicos a otra persona y sentir que el peso del mundo no estaba sobre sus hombros"._

– Disculpa si describí mucho al final sobre Jenny-Lee y yo. Me dejé llevar. – Se disculpó con vergüenza.

– No te preocupes. De hecho, fue bello. – Le decía con una sonrisa. – No puedo decir que tanto sufriste, pero me alegra que al menos lograras recomponerte ante la situación. –

– Gracias. – Expresó.

– ¿Sabes? Yo había leído la noticia sobre tu amigo, Byon, en el periódico, pero recuerdo que fue opacada por el escándalo de la compañía farmacéutica WillPharma. – Dijo Vanilla.

– Ayudé en cierta medida que la sede de la compañía, en este país, quebrara por tantas demandas. – Aceptaba su participación. – Nosotros, Chaotix, teníamos una cuenta con mucho dinero, pero la gasté casi toda en algunos sobornos por aquí y allá, obteniendo los archivos de personas que sabían de los medicamentos vencidos pero que tenían miedo de hablar. – Le explicaba sus movimientos para lograr su meta. – Algo en mi amigo estuvo mal. No pudo verlo al principio, pero si al final. Pedí que analizaran sus medicamentos y estos, en ver de ayudarlo, lo empeoraban. – Le explicaba algo que pudo quedar claro de contexto, pero no le importaba repetirlo.

– Adjudicándote esas pruebas pudiste haber vuelto al Grupo Chaotix famoso. – Dijo ella, siendo verdad.

– No quería poner en riesgo a nadie. Los que trabajaban allí tal vez quisieran retribución por exponerlos y quien sabe qué cosa nos hubieran hecho. –

– En eso tienes razón. – Expresó Vanilla. – ¿Realmente no volviste a ver a Jenny-Lee? –

– No, y dudo que lo haga. – Comentó con tristeza.

– ¿Y Byon? – Indagó por su amigo.

– Él ha sido un prisionero modelo. Ha hecho todos los procedimientos que le mandan para su trastorno mental. Por lo último que me mandaron, bajaran su pena a 15 años, faltándole solo 10. – Le indicó la suerte de él, pero aun había tristeza en su rostro. – A veces me pregunto si su padre, sabiendo que su personalidad se debía a ese mismo trastorno y no al alcohol, habría podido conseguir ayuda ante de cometer esos acto contra sus hijos. –

– Nunca se sabrá. Siempre será una duda en el aire. – Declaraba. – Como lo prometí, ahora debo ser yo quien te cuente sobre mi vida. –

– Vanilla, no es necesario que…–

– Sí es necesario. Yo también necesito desahogarme. – Le interrumpió seriamente. – Tenía quince años cuando lo conocí, al padre de Cream. Se llamaba Milton, y sus amigos inseparables eran Dagmar, Dekker y Dunkel. Al inicio creí que eran _"basura a la que le temía"_ , sin mentirte, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con ellos más cosas descubría, así como veía como eran en verdad. _"Personas que necesitaban una guía en sus vidas, y de las cuales te encariñabas"…_ –

* * *

Durante unas horas, que fueron eternas para la coneja crema, narró parte de su vida que recordaba de manera nítida. Aquella cosas que vivió fueron muy dolorosas que, en un punto, perdió el camino entre lo bueno y lo malo. Vector creía que lo que vivió era un infierno, pero no era nada comparado con el pasado de Vanilla. Ella quedó en silencio, así como él.

– Tú y yo hemos dormido con la misma cantidad de mujeres. – Bromeó Vector, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había. Tal declaración logró sacarle unas risas a Vanilla, dejando de lado el dolor

– Milton y Dagmar me amaban, dando sus vidas por mí. Querían que fuese feliz pasara lo que pasara. – Declaraba recordándolos.

– Es que tú lo vales. – Indicó con ternura el cocodrilo.

– Le prometí a ella que haríamos el amor cuando volviéramos a vernos, pero fue una promesa que no pude cumplirle viva. –

– Por lo que describes de ella, te estará esperando del otro lado con muchísimas ansias. – Indicó mostrándole una sonrisa. – Aun amas a Milton, ¿verdad? –

– Sí. Él siempre estará en mi corazón; pero él mismo me dijo, a minutos de su muerte, que debía continuar pasara lo que pasara. – Le respondió. – Ya es tiempo que yo acepte del todo sus palabras. –

Parándose los dos, comenzaron a retirarse. Volviendo nuevamente a la habitación de Charly, lo vieron dormido y calmado. _"Vector planeaba contarle la verdad a Charmy, pero aún no era el momento indicado"_. Siguiendo su camino, vieron a aquella enfermera, Lisa, saliendo de la habitación 404.

– A ustedes dos quería ver. – Le indicó al verlos. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, ella sacó una hoja de papel. – Ella solo dibuja cosas horribles y temerosas, pero por primera vez la vi feliz en estos años. – Vanilla y vector vieron el dibujo y casi lloraron, y quedaron al mismo tiempo sorprendido. Eran ellos dos, junto con Cream a un su lado, donde Vanilla cargaba a un pequeño bebé envuelta en sabanas. Querían preguntar como supo sobre Cream, pero lo dejaron de lado. – Me gustaría darles el dibujo, pero debo guardarlo para sus análisis psicológicos. Cuando ya no sea necesario, se lo daré a Harley para que te lo entregue. – Le indicó a Vector.

– Lisa, cuida de Alessa. Eres lo más cercano que tiene en su vida a un familiar. – Le dijo Vanilla. Al ver como se fueron, aquella chica rubia vio a la chica vendada y, por primera vez, no sintió miedo de estar cerca de ella.

* * *

Saliendo ya del Hospital Psiquiátrico New Hope, mientras su auto recorrió la carretera que los llevaría devuelta a la ciudad de Station Square, el motor comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, así como se presenciaba humo de este. Vector apagó el motor, se bajó y, con extintor en mano, extinguió las llamas una vez que abrió el capó. Dejando el susto de lado que pasaron, y viendo a no más de 500 metros un motel, él empujó el auto hasta allá. Con algo de rareza, notó como se encontraba un bus intermunicipal aparcado, con los pasajeros algo molestos. Sin decir nada, fue con el encargado del lugar.

– Disculpe, ¿tienen un teléfono que me preste? Es que el motor de mi auto se dañó y quiero que lo remolquen. – Pidió debido a que su celular, y el de la coneja, no servían.

– Si piensa llamar a Station Square, me temo que la vía hacia allá se encuentra cerrada por un derrame de químicos justamente en el cruce de caminos que comunican con otras localidades. – Le indicó. – Puede llamar al pueblo que se encuentra mucho después del asilo u hospital psiquiátrico New Hope, pero al tomar la ruta alterna se demorara tanto como esperar a que limpien el camino. –

– ¿Tiene algunas habitaciones disponibles? – Preguntó al darse cuenta de que sería lo mismo esperar que irse.

– Solo me queda una, y muchos no las quieren. – Le explicaba. – _"It is the room of the love"_ _("Es la habitación del amor")._ – Dijo esto con un tono lujurioso. Vector dudó, pero sintió como lo tocaban.

– Tómala. No importa. – Le pidió Vanilla. Tomándola, y pagando un buen dinerillo por ella, se fueron a la habitación que se encontraba alejada de las otras.

– Es… llamativa. – Mencionó Vector, notando el decorado de corazones en las paredes y en los muebles, hasta con un pequeño jacuzzi que podían disfrutar. La cama tenía la apariencia de un corazón grande, de color rojo con bordados blancos. Al lado de esta, en la mesa de noche, se encontraba una caja de condones, con una nota escrita: _"No dejes que una noche de placer cambie el rumbo de tus sueños futuros"_. Ambos, con algo de incomodidad, comenzaron a acomodarse.

– Voy al baño. – Le informó Vanila. Soltando un suspiro, él tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Ante su mirada, y escucha, se apenó de ver y oír los gemidos de la pareja que se proyectaba mientras intimaban. Con rapidez, cambió los canales, pero al final terminó apagando el televisor al ver que casi todos eran de entretenimiento adulto.

– Tal vez era mejor habernos quedado en el auto. – Se dijo en susurro para sí mismo. El ambiente de aquel lugar estaba destinado para un propósito, y su mente ya le mostraba cosas que no debían.

– ¿Estás bien? – Oyó como la pregunta de Vanilla lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Él solo asintió. Sentándose en la cama, a un lado de él, su mirada se puso pensativa. Vector quiso decir algo, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca. Parándose, con unas mejillas un poco sonrojadas, comenzó a desabotonarse su chaleco carmesí, quitándoselo. Continuando, se quitó su pañuelo naranja, sus guantes blancos, sus zapatos de tacón de color igual al de su chaleco y por ultimo su vestido lavanda, quedando solo en ropa interior, de color lavanda como su vestido, frente a Vector. Con su mirada hacia abajo, con algo de vergüenza, se sostuvo el codo derecho con su mano izquierda, mientras Vector aún quedaba sorprendido, con los ojos abierto de par en par.

– Tu cuerpo es hermoso. – Declaró con honestidad, parándose y acercándose a la coneja. A pesar de que su atuendo la hiciera ver ya como una mujer madura, la realidad era otra (tenía solo 25 años). Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado en sus atributos, y firmes. Sin decir nada más, la abrazó. – Vanilla, no sé en qué piensas, pero no tenemos que hacer esto. No aquí. –

– Vector… yo quiero hacerlo. Ya tenemos meses saliendo. Nunca hemos pensado en intimar, ni nunca he visto que trataras de forzarme a más. – Finalizando estas palabras, ella acercó sus labios a los ásperos de Vector, y con suavidad, una sensación electrizante pasó por el cuerpo de ambos. Acariciándolo, notó como el miembro de él brotó de entre sus piernas. Ella pudo ver como ya se encontraba completamente viril en pocos segundos de caricias.

– Eso… fue rápido. – Comentó.

– So-Soy un cocodrilo. Nosotros siempre tenemos el pene erecto, solo sale de nuestro cuerpo cuando no vamos a…– Se detuvo en seco, apenado de hacer mención al apareo (a pesar de que estaban a punto de hacerlo).

– Eso solo me deja a mí para tratar. – Sus palabras dichas, entre ternura y lujuria, solo excitaban más a Vector. Ella se acostó en la cama abriendo un poco las piernas. Sin pensarlo tanto, él se quitó sus guantes, la cadena de oro, sus zapatos, para posarse más cómodamente sobre ella, no sin antes ponerse un condón para la protección. Con sus propias manos, le quitó el brasier lanzándolo a un lado de la cama. Acercando su hocico, olfateó sus senos uno a uno.

– Hueles bien. – Expresó, avergonzándola y sonrojándola. Continuando, le quitó su panti por lo que ella se tapó la cara ya que realmente ahora sentía más vergüenza que alguien más la viera allí abajo. – Déjame ayudarte a que tu cuerpo se relaje. – Con las yemas de sus dedos, y el deseo pasando por sus venas, con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar su intimidad, a la vez que con su mano izquierda lo hacía con sus senos. Pequeños gemidos de placer salían de la boca de la coneja. Viendo como las hormonas ya habiendo cumplido su función, de provocar lubricación en su vagina, acercó su miembro rozándola.

– Espera, no. Detente. – Pidió temerosa. Sin ser una sorpresa, ella se retractó. Creyó que si se incitaba a sí misma podía estar al fin continuar con su vida y comenzar algo nuevo al lado de alguien más. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus pedidos, Vector introdujo la punta de su miembro. – Te lo pido, detente. – Ahora suplicaba en llanto. Esta vez le hizo caso, deteniéndose.

– Le prometiste a tu novio que continuarías. Se lo prometiste. – Comentó con seriedad. Vanilla silenció ante la declaración de Vector, quien le recordaba la promesa de años atrás al padre de su hija. – ¿Quieres que continúe? – Preguntó, fijando su mirada en los bellos ojos de la coneja.

– Yes. – Respondió con una sonrisa que no podía denotarse si estaba de acuerdo o no ante sus propias palabras. De inmediato, cerró sus puños agarrando las sabanas de ambos lados al sentir como cada uno de sus músculos se pasmaban al sentir el miembro de su compañero penetrándola con lentitud. Vector sentía como las paredes internas que envolvían su miembro lo apretujaban con fuerza, como si no lo quisieran soltar. Viendo que su miembro no entraría en su totalidad, comenzó a moverse con más entusiasmo, lo que causó que gozaran ante el calor que se producía. Aquel calor crecía y crecía con más intensidad, casi tanto como los latidos de sus corazones que imaginaban que se saldrían de sus cuerpos. Con un movimiento semi brusco, Vector abrazó a Vanilla en el momento en que eyaculaba. A pesar del condón puesto, ese calor inundó completamente cada una de sus células del cuerpo de ambos, que vibraban en tal armonía como una orquesta filarmónica. Los dos se miraron y se besaron. _"Aquella sensación al hacer el amor tenían tiempo que no la disfrutaban"_

Al separar sus labios, aun con todo lo que disfrutaron, Vanilla cayó en llanto. Su llanto representaba dolor al sentir que traicionó la memoria de su antiguo amado, por lo que hizo sentir mal a Vector. Creyó que, con sus ansias de al fin estar con la mujer que amaba, la empujó usando las palabras de aquel hombre, manipulándola desconsideradamente para hacerla dudar. _"Ahora se sentía como una basura"._ Sacando su aun miembro erecto de ella, se acostó de medio lado dándole la espalda. No tenía el valor de seguir viéndola a la cara por creerse un asco.

– No lo hagas. – Sintió como la cálida mano de Vanilla posarse sobre su hombro, forzándolo a darse la vuelta. Él lo hizo, quedando ahora de frente a ella. Sin mediar palabra, ella tomó una de las almohadas, la puso entre los dos, tapando el miembro de Vector, y cerró sus párpados. – Te amo. – Declaró limpiándose las lágrimas que aún se encontraban en su rostro.

– Yo también te amo. – Le reafirmó sus sentimientos, esbozando una sonrisa. Cerrando sus párpados, pretendió descansar.

* * *

– _"_ _Eres un buen chico, así que cuídala bien. Si no lo haces, vendré por ti y te patearé el trasero"._ – Escuchando estas palabras como un eco, Vector despertó abruptamente. Miró para todos los lados, temeroso que alguien hubiera entrado a chismosear, o peor; pero nada, no había nadie allí. Vio la hora, y solo había pasado media hora desde que se durmieron.

– Milton. – Oyó ahora decir estas palabras brotando de Vanilla, quien sonreía. Sin sentir celos o tristeza se alegró, porque en el rostro de su amada le revelaba que algo había cambiado. Al abrir sus párpados delicadamente, casi tanto como las flores al abrirse al inicio de la primavera, el brillo en sus ojos era esplendido.

– ¿Tuviste un buen sueño? – Preguntó con un tono cariñoso, acariciando su cabeza.

– Sí, lo tuve. – Le respondió con honestidad. – ¿Continuamos? –

– No sé si…–

– Tú eres mi novio, y yo soy tu novia. – Comentó con orgullo, interrumpiéndolo, aceptando por primera vez que eran una pareja de verdad, y no solamente dos personas que tenían solo citas como amigos. – Lo que estamos haciendo es lo más natural de la relación. – Explicó, acariciando el abdomen del cocodrilo. Nuevamente el miembro de Vector salió de su cuerpo con rapidez, tocando la panza de ella. – Aun no me acostumbro a eso; pero lo haré. – Con un poco de lujuria acarició aquel miembro viril, a la vez que le ponía un nuevo condón, provocando que aumentara la respiración en él. Ahora acostándose boca arriba, Vanilla se posó sobre él. Moviendo sus caderas, frotó aquel miembro entre los pliegues o labios que cubrían su intimidad.

– No puedo negar que eres buena en esto. – Mencionó él soltando algunos jadeos.

– Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. – Mencionó con una sonrisa culposa. _"No es que fuera la primera vez para ambos"._ Dejándose caer en el momento que ya estaba bien lubricada, sintió como esta vez sí entró en su totalidad el miembro de Vector. Con pequeños movimientos, nuevamente el calor de la fricción hacia su presencia. Ese calor que los hacía sentir como si fueran simples animales salvajes, disfrutando de un placer que todos podían conseguir de diversas maneras. Llegando al orgasmo, ambos gritaron de placer, haciendo parecer la primera vez hace muchos minutos atrás solo el calentamiento de un entrenamiento.

– Eso fue increíble. – Expresó Vector, jadeando por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

– Lo sé. – Dijo feliz. – ¿Puedes sacar tu miembro de mí? Es que no deja de estar duro y me siento incomoda porque está comprimiendo mi interior. –

– Me temo que no. Me gusta el calor dentro de ti. – Declaró, besándole la frente. Ella quiso sacarlo por su cuenta, pero se sentía tan sensible que cualquier movimiento la enloquecía. Sin más, solo se dejó llevar de aquella chistosa situación. _"Después de todo, aquella posición no era tan mala"._

* * *

– Como en diez minutos llegamos. – Le informó el remolcador de autos, quien llevaba a la pareja que lo llamó apenas salió el sol. Sin inmutarse tanto en las palabras del conductor, ambos solo disfrutaban de estar abrazados y darse pequeños besos, así como soltaban unos cuantos bostezos. – Consíganse un cuarto. – Indicó soltando unas carcajadas.

– Ya lo hicimos en la madrugada. – Exclamó vector apenando a Vanilla, poniéndose su cara roja. El conductor quedó sorprendido y no dijo nada más.

– Quiero que tengas esto. – Sacando de su bolso un llavero, quitó una de las llaves y se la entregó en la mano del cocodrilo. Viendo esta prueba de confianza, él hizo lo mismo, entregándole las de su vivienda, que teóricamente era en las mismas oficinas de Chaotix (se ahorraba en alquiler alto en otros lados).

– ¿Le piensas contar a Cream lo que tenemos? – Preguntó, pues quería herir los sentimientos de la pequeña coneja al estar con su madre.

– Ella es inocente, pero también lista. Ya se habrá dado cuenta desde hace rato que hay algo entre nosotros. – Respondió con claridad. – Realmente me gustó hacerlo contigo hoy. – Declaró, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos una vez por semana? – Le sugirió Vector de manera coqueta.

– ¿Una? – Preguntó un poco descontenta. – Yo pensaba en dos o tres. – Le indicó, dejándolo sin habla un momento.

– Y cuando nos casemos será todas las noches. – Indicó feliz, besándola.

– Me volverás loca con tanto placer. – Declaraba, tratando de tapar su cara sonrojada.

– Tú me vuelves loco. – Expresó con cariño, viéndola directo a los ojos.

– Aun sigo aquí. – Declaró el conductor, quien se sentía incómodo de oírlos hablar sobre sus intimidades. Los dos se rieron por lo bajo, tratando de no ofender al señor. Viendo ya los edificios de la ciudad, se miraron nuevamente.

– Te amo. – Dijo ella, con sus ojos un poco aguados.

– Yo también te amo. – Declaró, besándola apasionadamente.

– En serio. Esperen hasta llegar a su casa para tener más privacidad. – Indicaba el conductor, quienes otra vez no se inmutaron por sus palabras. Sin embargo, él no podía negar que lo que tenían ellos dos era amor verdadero. _"Un amor realmente bello"._

 **The End.**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews, diciéndome que les gustó, que no; con recomendaciones para otras historias, en que mejorar en mis escritos, etc. A continuación, podrán encontrar curiosidades o referencias a otras historias, y de que me basé para crear la historia.

PD: Como he tenido muchos trabajos en la universidad, me demoraré en publicar el capítulo **_"EXTRA"._**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** Para la temática de este fanfic me inspiré de diversas series policiales y detectivescas que he visto con el pasar de los años, como: **_"CSI: Las Vegas, Miami y New York; Cold Case, The Mentalist, Bones, NCIS, Law & Order, Elementary, Numb3rs, Lucifer, etc.". _**

***** Casi al final de la historia, Vanilla hace una leve referencia a los hechos ocurridos en mi fanfic **_"Un Amor Especial"_** donde ella es protagonista. Si no lo han leído, los invito a hacerlo.

 ***** La doctora _"Harleen Quinzel"_ una referencia directa a **_"Harley Queen"_** de DC Comics.

 ***** Para _"Alessa"_ y _"Lisa"_ me inspiré en los personajes que aparecen en el videojuego **_"Silent Hill"._**

 ***** El nombre del hospital o asilo psiquiátrico _"New Hope"_ es referencia al título de **"** ** _Star Wars Episodio IV: A New Hope (Una Nueva Esperanza)"_**.

 ***** El personaje _"Byon Biday"_ lo basé en _"Beyond Birthday"_ de la novela ligera **_"Death Note: Another Note"_**. Basé unas cuántas ideas de allí.

 ***** La enumeración Soleanna la besé en la enumeración Romana. Desde mi perspectiva, Roma no existe en el universo de Sonic por lo que tomé aquella localidad para remplazarla.

 ***** La idea de las marcas en los pechos de las victimas los basé de la película/Libro **_"Ángeles y Demonios"_** de Dan Brown, donde los preferiti eran marcados con los nombres 4 elementos del planeta. Se las recomiendo para que se la lean y la vean, es muy buena.

 ***** La sinfonía de ópera _"Des freischütz"_ junto con _"vampiros nazis"_ , hacen referencia a que Rip Van Winkle, una vampira nazi, la canta en el Ova 04 de **_"Hellsing Ultimate"._**

* La referencia de que Espio se fracturó el brazo a los cuatro años lo basé a lo que dice Robin (Damian Wayne) en la película animada **_"El hijo de Batman"_**.

 ***** _"WillPharma"_ es una compañía ficticia que apareció por primera vez en la película animada/CGI **_"Resident Evil: Degeneration"_** **.**

 ***** La referencia de que Ray sobre como Vector, Charmy, Espio y Mighty fueron atrapados por Robotnik (Eggman), y que Knuckles los ayudó, es una referencia al videojuego **_"Knuckles' Chaotix"._**

 ***** Como nota, en los juegos Ray the Flying Squirrel solo aparece en el videojuego **_"SegaSonic the Hedgehog"_** junto con Sonic y Mighty. Incluí a Ray como parte del grupo Chaotix porque en los **_"Archie Comics"_** tuvo participaciones importantes.


	4. EXTRA

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el EXTRA. Si no fuera por los trabajos de la universidad ya se los hubiera publicado antes. Disfrútenlo. :D

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

 **Promesas y Presagios.**

 **Inicio POV Vanilla the Rabbit.**

Al abrir mis párpados, la primera imagen que observo es a Vector frente a mí, durmiendo a medio lado. En la misma posición que nos dormimos luego de intimar por primera vez, seguíamos igual. Yo me levanté con cuidado, sin intención de despertarlo. Miré mi cuerpo desnudo, y los pensamientos de mis acciones comenzaban a corroerme. Sé que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve con Milton, aquel chico del que me enamoré y con quien tuve a nuestra preciosa Cream, y él mismo me hizo jurarle que seguiría adelante pero yo me apegué a su recuerdo, hasta el punto que no visualicé ningún futuro con nadie más; Pero a la llegada de Vector a mi vida, todo cambió. Fue alguien paciente que esperó día a día por mí, sin forzarme ni obligarme a nada. _"Me preguntaba por qué me eligió a mí, entre tantas chicas lindas de su edad"._ Sin embargo, esto no erradicaba la culpa.

– Perdóname, Milton. – Le pedí avergonzada, deseando que me pudiera escuchar.

– Vanilla. – Escuché mi nombre con cariño, tomándome por sorpresa. Mi mente negada que fuera él, pero mi corazón latía como años atrás al tener su compañía cerca. Levanté la mirada, y mis ojos fijaron su vista en él, en Milton. Él corrió hacia mí, y me abrazó con todo su amor. – No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado volverte a tocar otra vez. – Declaraba en lágrimas, dándome besos en mi rostro.

– How… How… How can you be here? (¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?). – Le pregunté entre tartamudeos. Él agitó su cabeza, señalando a un lado. Miré sobre su hombro, y quedé sin habla al ver a mi vieja amiga hiena, junto dos criaturas más quien era una felina lavanda demacrada y una Pegaso de pelaje blanco con sus alas medio cortadas (e igual de demacrada).

– Hola lindura, ¿nos extrañaste? – Preguntó Dagmar, quien agitaba su mano saludándome. Yo también la saludé pero me parecía algo raro que estuviera desnuda, así como Milton.

– Veo que te has estado divirtiendo. – Su insinuación ante la situación que observaba solo provocó que me sintiera culpable. – Pero necesito que me respondas algo. – Al finalizar su frase, me miró con seriedad.

– W-What? (¿Qué?). – Le pregunté un poco temerosa.

– ¿Lo hace mejor que yo? ¿Te da más placer sexualmente del que yo te di? – Sus dudas, que sonaban más como burlas, solo me apenaron bastante, a la vez que me hacían enojar.

– ¡Milton! – Le grité indignada, dándole pequeños golpes en su hombro. Cuando me calmé, volví a abrazarlo. – Perdóname por fav…–

– No. – Sin siquiera permitirme hablar, negó con rapidez. – Vanilla, como puedo perdonarte si no haces nada malo. – Desprevenida, besó mis labios. – Ese chico te ama y tú lo amas a él. Yo ya estoy muerto, por lo que debes dejar de pensar en mí. Sigue adelante e inicia una nueva etapa en tu vida. – Dijo al separar sus labios de los míos.

– Esto es solo un sueño, ¿Verdad? – Mi pregunta lo hizo apartar su mirada.

– Sí, lo es. – Me respondió con la verdad. – Pero no significa que no podamos divertirnos. – Con una mirada de lujuria se lanzó sobre mí, recostándome sobre la cama. Sus besos apasionados me llenaban de calor, así como sus caricias sobre mis senos. – Esto te excita. Hacerlo aquí conmigo, con tu novio a un lado de la cama. – Quise negarle esas palabras, pero no pude refutarlas. _"Mi mente solo pensaba en el placer que me daba"_. Con suaves movimientos de su pelvis, pude sentir como su miembro ya se encontraba erecto y se frotaba por mis labios que cubrían mi vagina.

– Tienes mucho entusiasmo. – Le declaré entre unos cuantos jadeos, con una sonrisa esbozada sobre mi rostro. Realmente no entendía mi comportamiento cambiante. _"Estaba triste de creer que había traicionado a Milton, y ahora yo estaba animada de lo que sucedía con él a pesar de tener una relación en curso con Vector"_. Sin darme tiempo a pensar más sobre el tema, sentí como Milton me penetró. Tan rápido como si nada, todo su miembro entró en mí, presionando mi interior y comenzó a moverse con ánimo, mientras con su boca le daba pequeños besos y mordiscos suaves a mis senos. La reacción en mi cuerpo fue evidente: _"llena de placer"_. Con un golpe en seco, sentí como Milton eyaculaba dentro de mí luego de pasar los muchos, muchos minutos de hacer el amor, y ese placer que antes ya se presentaba en mi cuerpo solo aumentó más al punto que quedé sin habla. _"Este realmente era un sueño divertido"._

– Wow. Por un breve momento creí que había olvidado lo increíble que era hacerlo contigo. – Declaraba Milton, separándose de mí. Me di cuenta que aquel calor que él dejó en mí durante el éxtasis de placer ya no estaba, como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar.

– Es mi turno. – Indicó Dagmar, con una cara de felicidad; sin embargo, aquellas dos _"chicas"_ la detuvieron.

– Me temo que no lindura. Solo Milton es quien recibe la recompensa. – Le indicó la felina lavanda, con un rostro de placer como si disfrutara de su dolor.

– No es justo. Yo quiero…– Dijo Dagmar, pero se detuvo un momento a pensar. – ¿Qué debo hacer para estar con ella? –

– Puedes durar un mes terrenal con nosotras, algo así como 10 años en el infierno, pero créeme: _"Que nos veamos como chicas no significa que estemos así todo el tiempo, y tampoco significa que tu sentirás placer"_. – Le informaba la Pegaso, apretujando los senos de Dagmar con fuerza.

– Acepto. Haré todo para poder hacer el amor con…–

– No. – Evité que ella siguiera hablando y cometiera una locura. – Dagmar, yo te prometí que haríamos el amor, pero si al hacerlo vas a sufrir después, me niego. – Le indicaba, acariciándole la cabeza.

– Entiendo, pero…– Sin que oyera, les susurró algo a la felina al oído. – ¿Puedo? – Les preguntó.

– Aceptando tus peticiones, duraras con nosotras un mes... normal. – Le indicó, alegrándola.

– ¿Que le pediste a las dos? – Le pregunté a Dagmar.

– Primero: Un abrazo. – Me respondió, haciendo eso inmediatamente. Su abrazo fue tierno y raro a la vez, debido a que comenzó a frotar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío.

– Continúa, o eso contará como otra cosa. – Le declaró la Pegaso al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, por lo que ella se detuvo.

– Segundo: Un beso de pasión de tus bellos labios. – Con una sonrisa de mi parte, yo fui quien acerqué mis labios a los de ella, besándola apasionadamente. _"No era que me gustaran las chicas, pero ella era la única chica especial en mi vida (como amante)"._

– Y tercero: Un beso en tus labios. – Al oír eso, me quedé confundida. _"Acabábamos de hacer eso"._ De un empujón de su parte, caí nuevamente sobre la cama. Abriendo mis piernas, sentí como acercó su boca y, literalmente, besaba mi intimidad. _"Ahora podía entender que se refería a otros labios"_. Durando casi un minuto, y con la intervención de la felina, ella separó su boca de mí. – Jamás olvidaré esto. – Declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que cambió a tristeza. – Te quiero. – Dijo, con unas lágrimas brotando sobre sus ojos.

– Ya verás que no pasará mucho para que yo cumpla mi promesa. – Le informé a Dagmar al pararme, besando su frente. Acercándome a Milton, lo abracé a más no poder. – Te amo, Milton. –

– Yo también, Vanilla. – Reafirmó, besándome. Separándose de mí un momento, se posó al lado de Vector. – _"Eres un buen chico, así que cuídala bien. Si no lo haces, vendré por ti y te patearé el trasero"_. – Le dijo con gracia, volviendo nuevamente conmigo. Dagmar se nos unió al abrazo. _"Era un abrazo de reencuentro y despedida familiar"._ Sin impórtame que un haz de luz comenzara a cegar todo mi vista seguía fija en él, quien comenzaba a desvanecerse.

– Milton. – Dije con ternura y sonriendo, notando como su silueta se desvanecía por completo. Las sombras tomaron todo el lugar provocándome un cansancio; y en vez de sentir tristeza al perder a Milton de nuevo de mi lado, me sentía feliz. _"Feliz porque ahora estaba en paz"._

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron y mis ojos se fijaron en la sonrisa que se visualizaba en el rostro de Vector.

– ¿Tuviste un buen sueño? – Preguntó con un tono cariñoso, acariciando mi cabeza.

– Sí, lo tuve. – Le respondí con honestidad. – ¿Continuamos? – Pregunté con ánimo. _"Algo en mi había cambiado, y quería demostrárselo a él"._

– No sé si…– Trató de disuadir mis palabras y supe que tenía que detenerlo.

– Tú eres mi novio, y yo soy tu novia. – Comenté con orgullo, interrumpiéndolo inmediatamente. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así (novio) y me gustaba. – Lo que estamos haciendo es lo más natural de la relación. – Le expliqué, acariciando su abdomen. Sentí como el miembro de Vector tocó mi panza apenas lo acaricié. – Aun no me acostumbro a eso; pero lo haré. – Dije con un poco de lujuria, tocando y acariciando aquel miembro viril, a la vez que le ponía un nuevo condón, provocándole que aumentara su respiración. Continuando, me posé sobre él, para así poder mover mis caderas, frotando aquel miembro entre los pliegues o labios que cubrían mi intimidad.

– No puedo negar que eres buena en esto. – Mencionó él, soltando algunos leves jadeos ante mis movimientos.

– Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. – Le dije con una sonrisa de culpabilidad. _"No es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía"._

Dejándome caer sobre su miembro, cuando ya sentí que estaba lubricada, pude apreciar como ahora este entraba en su totalidad dentro de mí. Moviendo mis caderas, el calor que brotaba por la fricción de mis movimientos era muy bueno. Podía ver como mis movimientos le daban mucho placer a Vector, al igual que a mí. _"Ahora ambos hacíamos el amor con más ganas"._ Transcurrido los minutos, llegamos al éxtasis.

– Eso fue increíble. – Expresó Vector, jadeando por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

– Lo sé. – Le dije, igualmente jadeando un poco. Aun con todo lo que sexo que tuvimos, llegando al orgasmo, podía sentir su miembro firme y aun grueso. – ¿Puedes sacar tu miembro de mí? Es que no deja de estar duro y me siento incomoda porque está comprimiendo mi interior. – Le pregunté y expliqué a la vez, pero de su rostro solo una sonrisa maliciosa se vislumbraba.

– Me temo que no. Me gusta el calor dentro de ti. – Declaró él, besándome en la frente. Primero me sentí un poquito molesta ante la negación de mi petición, por lo que yo misma traté de levantar mis caderas para sacarlo por mi cuenta; lamentablemente, al estar tan sensible allí abajo, el más mínimo movimiento provocaba que una sensación de descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, enloqueciéndome. Resignándome, me acomodé y dispuse a relajarme. _"Al final, debía acostumbrarme… ya otras noches de amor y placer vendrían después"._

 **Fin POV Vanilla the Rabbit**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A esas mismas horas de la madrugada, de vuelta en el hospital Psiquiátrico New Hope, un grupo de enfermeros se reunían para tomarse sus café calientes para soportar las arduas horas de trabajo que aún les faltaban antes de que sus turnos terminaran.

– Bartholomew, ¿cómo ha sido tu noche? – Preguntó el joven de tez negra a su compañero.

– Igual que siempre, Aaron. Todos están locos. – Le respondió sin animo, sobándose su mano por su cabello esponjado.

– No están locos. Solo necesitan ayuda. – Dijo su compañera de tez blanca y cabello largo hasta un poco debajo sus hombros, de color rubio con puntas castañas.

– Chase, tú y yo sabemos que es mentira. – Dijo su compañera de tez blanca y cabello corto de color negro.

– Por favor Penélope, estamos en la sección de locos y de _"Videntes"._ – Dijo la compañera pelirroja, con énfasis en la última palabra. – La mitad de pacientes de este piso creen que pueden ver el futuro. – Decía en burla.

– Pamela, chicos, dejemos eso a un lado. Hoy no tengo ganas de hablar. – Recalcó Lisa todos, sintiéndose molesta al oír la misma discusión de todos los días.

– ¿Alessa volvió a darte miedo? – Preguntó con un tono de burla Aaron, dándole un sorbo a su bebida aún caliente.

– No, lo contrario. Me dio una pizca de esperanza. – Al oír esto, ellos se pusieron atento. – Por una vez, desde que la conozco, dibujó algo bello. – Sacando de una carpeta, mostró el dibujo que les había mostrado horas atrás a Vector y Vanilla, donde aparecían el cocodrilo y la coneja formando una familia feliz junto a un bebé envuelto en sabanas y a una conejita idéntica a su madre. Viendo la imagen, todos se quedaron pensativos.

– Al menos en tu dibujo no tienes que ver un edificio en llamas, con gente muerta a los lados. – Dijo en broma Bartholomew, soltando unas cuantas risas.

– ¿Edificio? ¿Llamas? – Indagó Pamela, sacando de su carpeta un dibujo con las características dichas por su compañero. Él, al verlo detalladamente, sacó el suyo (el de su paciente encargado), y se aterró que los dos se alinearan como si fuera parte de una imagen más grande. Lo curioso, es que el dibujo de pamela había sido enumerado con el número 2 por la misma paciente y el de Bartholomew era el 1. Aaron, Chase, Penélope, Pamela y Lisa buscaron dibujos que tuvieran enumerados, y al juntarlos todos vieron un dibujo que les heló la sangre.

– Esto debe ser una puta broma de los compañeros del turno diurno. – Mencionó Aaron.

– No lo es. Yo lo vi dibujando eso. – Señaló Pamela al dibujo hecho por el paciente que cuidaba. Todos seguían desconcertados y aterrados, sin poder encontrar una solución lógica. Solo podían ver una imagen de una ciudad en llamas, devastada con cadáveres por doquier, donde por curiosidad se encontraba semi destruida una **_"cabina de policia azul"_** entre los cuerpos, donde en el centro de todo este desastre se encontraba un erizo azul, con ojos negros e iris roja como sangre, a la vez que parecía que llorara sangre. A sus pies, se encontraban semi-mutilados una criaturas que daban la impresión que se arrastraban para detenerlo, los cuales eran: un zorro amarillo anaranjados, un equidna rojo, una eriza rosada, una felina lavanda, además de partes de otras animales antropomórficos que se encontraban destripados; y por último, encima de la cabeza del erizo azul, se podían vislumbrar las palabras escritas en rojo: **_"I AM GOD"._**

Sin dejar de ver esto, ellos temían mostrárselo a otros. Temían que los encerraran junto con los pacientes al pensar siquiera que ellos creían que lo que veían era visiones de algún futuro macabro; pero... **_"¿Y qué pasa si realmente ellos no estaban locos, ni se equivocaban?"_**

 ** _Continuará en: "STH & DW: El Terror de Sonic Exe"._**

 **(Ya pueden leer el Fanfic si desean)**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno chicos y chicas. Espero que les haya gustado este **EXTRA** , junto con toda la historia de los capítulos anteriores. No olviden dejar sus reviews con crítica constructiva. ;)

 ** _Sin más, hasta la próxima y que tengan un bue día._** **;D**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** Milton y Dagmar, junto con la felina lavanda y la Pegaso demacradas, son parte del Fanfic **_"Un amor Especial"_** , con Vanilla como protagonista.

 ***** Los personajes _"Bartholomew, Aaron, Chase, Penélope y Pamela"_ tienen nombres pertenecientes a trabajadores o pacientes que han estado en el **_"Asilo Arkham"_** del **_"universo de DC"._**

 ***** Así mismo, de nuevo, _"Alessa y Lisa"_ son pertenecientes del videojuego **_"Silent Hill"_**.


End file.
